Arco del Happy Shokuji
El Arco del Happy Shokuji es el sexto arco oficial de la historia de los Piratas Free Soul, y el tercer arco argumental de la Saga de la Sociedad M.D. Es posterior al Arco de la Isla Aquanna. Personajes Principales *Ima (Arufuredo). *Kimiko (Utamine Valeria). *Taiki (MarshallSenju). *Hanbai (Sr caotico). *Ray Hogan (Lgarabato). *Zeth (Darkarchangel). *Fox (Deidara1197). Secundarios *Dargan Snariad (Kizalong77). *Uccello Gabbia (Deidara1197). *Kya Nicolae (Arufuredo). *Usagi Hiroyuki (Utamine Valeria). *Kaiten Kubi (MarshallSenju). Antagonistas *Lance (Lgarabato). *Emiliana (Sr caotico). *Dickens (Lgarabato). *Yokubo (MarshallSenju). *Paul Kirchen (NeonicVoid). *Pisha (Arufuredo). *Pete Zack (Lgarabato). *Burguer (Sr caotico). *French Fry (NeonicVoid). *Hotadoga (Lgarabato). Menciones *Arrange (Sr caotico). Minihistoria *Nisroch Behead (Sr caotico). *Egil Ryutora (Lgarabato). *Mawdow (Deidara1197). *Magno Daradei (Deidara1197). *Nebbia (Deidara1197). *Heil Habbels (Deidara1197). *Mac Fast (Lgarabato). *Genzak (Sr caotico). Historia 'Toxic Love' *'El dragón y la hiena'. Volumen XII: "Goodbye Master". **En una de las tiendas donde estaban amontonados los supervivientes, Nisroch aparece atravesando con su mano derecha el pecho de Mawdow, tumbado en fila junto al resto de heridos de gravedad. Mawdow observa con pánico a su asesino sin entender nada, mientras este último pronuncia "goodbye master" con un notable tono de lunático. ---- No somos tan diferentes de ellos. *[Isla Shizen. Sede central del Happy Shokuji] El aire de aquel lugar estaba contaminado. La fábrica lo hacía a través de considerables emisiones de restos de combustible. Estas emisiones incluían contaminantes tóxicos, como el dióxido de carbono, el metano o el óxido nitroso. Los procesos industriales que ocurrían allí despedían gases como el flúor o el hidrofluorocarbono. Los efectos de la contaminación en el aire se esparcían rápidamente, teniendo graves consecuencias en las especies animales. Cada año, más de dos mil aves eran afectadas por la polución industrial, así como cientos de especies acuáticas, que eran cruelmente envenenadas por los vertidos tóxicos y residuos que los trabajadores emitían al mar, algo que también afectaba a la cadena alimenticia, y como efecto colateral, a miles de organismos más. El cielo que cubría la isla estaba sucio, enfermo y teñido de negro. No se podía inhalar aire sin correr riesgos salubres. El mar en las cercanías de la isla se encontraba en una situación similar; los residuos despedidos por los trabajadores lo convertían diariamente en una fuente de mugre e inmundicia. Antaño, la Isla Shizen era una isla plagada de vegetación. Cientos de árboles únicos y milenarios atiborraban la isla junto a especies de animales exclusivas y ahora extintas. Nadie vivía allí. La isla era respetada y reconocida por todos como una de las maravillas del Paraíso y un receptor incesante de turismo. Sin embargo, hace cinco años, con la incorporación de Magno Daradei a los Siete Guerreros del Mar y la alianza entre la Sociedad M.D y el Happy Shokuji, esta última multinacional decidió trasladar su sede y fábrica principal a la isla para poder ayudar más eficientemente a la Sociedad M.D en su tarea de dominar las islas del principio del Grand Line. En menos de un año, los árboles y especies autóctonas fueron sustituidas por una gigantesca planta de procesamiento alimenticio, que incluía instalaciones de almacenamiento y distribución, instalaciones de agua, de frío industrial, de generación, distribución y transformación eléctrica, de climatización, de saneamiento e instalaciones de ínfimos servicios para los trabajadores explotados de la planta, como comedores, vestuarios y habitáculos estrechos e incómodos. La empresa ya operaba desde hace cincuenta y dos años, y con el tiempo, su influencia solo fue en aumento, llegando a abrir cientos de restaurantes y puestos de comida ambulante por todo el Grand Line, teniendo un elaborado y preciso sistema de reparto de comida a domicilio. Todos en el Grand Line habían oído hablar de la marca Shokuji y de su más característico producto; las hamburguesas Shokuji. El número de fábricas abiertas ascendía a dieciocho, y muchas estaban instaladas en famosos y prósperos reinos, que aceptaban instalarlas a cambio de grandes cantidades de dinero. A pesar de la fama y el prestigio de la empresa, una horrible verdad se escondía al público. La organización utilizaba numerosos métodos ilegales para obtener beneficios; la adulteración de los productos era uno de ellos. Todos los trabajadores de fábricas y restaurantes se encontraban explotados por los empresarios y gerentes del negocio, estos trabajadores se encontraban en una situación de miseria y esclavitud, siendo torturados y, en ocasiones asesinados. El chantaje era el método más común a la hora de contratarlos y el ejemplo más claro ocurrió con las hermosas mujeres de la Isla Aquanna, las cuales fueron obligadas a trabajar como camareras y forzadas a llevar atrevidos uniformes que complacieran a los clientes, siendo amenazadas constantemente por los empresarios con asesinar a sus hijos si no hacían bien su trabajo. La influencia de la organización era tan grande que se encontraba aliada con el propio Gobierno Mundial, los cuales permitían sus actividades ilegales a cambio de desinteresadas y abundantes donaciones de dinero. El Happy Shokuji era ahora el objetivo principal de la alianza entre los Piratas Free Soul y la OLP, que consideraban necesaria la eliminación de esta empresa para causar una gran baja y debilitar a la Sociedad M.D. Por eso mismo, decidieron atacar la isla donde su fábrica y sede principal se encuentran; la Isla Shizen: a media hora de distancia en barco de la Isla Aquanna. Allí, en una oscura noche de no muy buen tiempo, los cinco directivos de la empresa habían decidido reunirse por un asunto de vital importancia para la cúpula de poder. El lugar donde se celebraría la reunión sería la sexta y última planta de la torre de control, un torreón grisáceo y de mal aspecto en el medio de la isla y de las numerosas fábricas. En aquel lugar, vivía el personal de seguridad autorizado y servía como zona de reuniones. En contraste con las demás instalaciones de la isla, la torre de control era un lugar aislado del humo y la polución, y su principal objetivo era la supervisión del buen funcionamiento de toda la planta procesadora. Cuatro de los cinco directivos estaban ya sentados en una dorada mesa rectangular ubicada en un gran cuarto de paredes pintadas de rojo oscuro. —¿Dónde se habrá metido este pimpollo, ah? —Preguntó una centenaria y horrible mujer vestida con un elegante y antiguo vestido azul—, ese mocoso de Lance siempre potencia mis ganas de cometer un homicidio, hiejeje —rió la anciana mientras se abanicaba con su plateado abanico y observaba a los demás directivos con una expresión enfermiza. *''jefa de carniceros y fundadora del [[Happy Shokuji]: Emiliana, "La Carnicera"]. —Según parece ese mocoso ha olvidado lo odioso que me resulta que me hagan esperar —dijo otro anciano de baja estatura con dos monóculos en sus ojos y subido en un sillón con ruedas mientras se colocaba su monóculo derecho. *contable, jefe de la seguridad y fundador del [[Happy Shokuji]: Dickens]. —Vamos, vamos, ancianos, no os alteréis, seguro que Lance estará al venir —dijo un elegante, joven y agraciado hombre mientras se peinaba su rubio cabello hacia atrás—, y si no viene, siempre podemos comenzar la reunión sin él, ¿no? Murufufufu. *jefe de marketing, de relaciones industriales y exteriores del [[Happy Shokuji]: "Traje Manchado"; Yokubo]. —Sería lo correcto esperar a que él venga; por muy asqueroso que sea ese tipo, sigue formando parte de los cinco directivos —dijo un joven con el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y una marcada barba. *y supervisor del impacto medioambiental del [[Happy Shokuji]: "Corrupción Verde"; Paul Kirchen]. —Deja de intentar ser tan formal y correcto, lechugo —le dijo a Paul Emiliana mientras lo apuntaba con su abanico—, se te nota la hipocresía a tres manzanas, hiejejeje. Tu culo está sentado en esa cómoda silla solo porque tu adinerada familia lo puso ahí —dijo sin quitar la enfermiza sonrisa—, no te mereces ser un directivo de esta empresa. —Uhm... —Dickens se colocó los dos monóculos a la vez aparentando dar la razón a su compañera de forma discreta. —¡¡Eso es solo un falso rumor!! —Exclamó Paul alterándose—, pero no te preocupes, quizás no sea nunca más un directivo —le dijo con tono amenazante. —¿Eso crees, pimpollo? —Le preguntó Emiliana abriendo su abanico bruscamente. Emiliana y Dickens estaban sentados en uno de los laterales de la mesa. Yokubo y Paul en el otro, quedando dos sillas sin ocupar, una pertenecía a Lance, el último de los ejecutivos y la otra al presidente y máximo mandatario de la empresa, Arrange. Finalmente, el último de los ejecutivos entró por la puerta de la sala rojiza mientras tarareaba una canción de jazz y alumbraba el habitáculo con su radiante sonrisa. *y jefe de la sede y fábrica principal del [[Happy Shokuji]: Lance]'' Lance era un hombre odiado por los cuatro directivos restantes. Su hipocresía, presuntuosidad y habilidad para la manipulación hacían de él un hombre que nunca decía lo que pensaba realmente. Con un gran descaro, Lance obvió su sitio oficial y se sentó directamente en la silla del presidente Arrange, para disgusto de los directivos restantes. Allí, se colocó la corbata y observó con sus ojos vacíos y siniestros a los cuatro directivos preservando su magnánima sonrisa blanqueada. —Disculpen la tardanza —dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca—, no pensé que llegarían tan pronto —inmediatamente después, Lance alzó su cabeza de nuevo. Los cuatro directivos le lanzaron una fulminante mirada de repulsión y desprecio casi ilimitados—. Ya veo... —dijo agrandando su sonrisa—, me temo que debo preguntaros lo siguiente —a cada palabra que articulaba, los cuatro directivos aumentaban sus pensamientos negativos hacia él, pero eso a Lance no le importaba lo más mínimo—. Ahora que Arrange ha muerto, ¿aceptáis que me convierta en el próximo presidente de la empresa? —La pregunta sentó aún peor de lo que él imaginaba a sus cuatro compañeros, que articularon un "ni lo sueñes" rotundo y taxativo con la mirada—. Fefefe... deberíais moderar ese amor tóxico que sentís hacia mí... 'Toxic Brain' *'El dragón y la hiena'. Volumen XIII: "Soy yo". **Nisroch vuelve del campamento de los heridos y se encuentra a Ryutora sentado sobre un gran saco de comida mientras recibe una llamada en su Den Den Mushi. Nisroch se acerca y le pregunta quién le llamó. Antes de que Ryutora pudiera contestar, la persona de detrás del Den Den Mushi se adelanta y articula lo siguiente: "soy yo, Magno". ---- *''sur de la Isla Shizen'' —¡¡Atrás!! —Exclamó un soldado del Happy Shokuji malherido mientras instaba a los demás miembros de seguridad a retroceder. —¿Acaso no me habéis oído? —Preguntó el agresor encima de una montaña de soldados derrotados y brutalmente apalizados—. He venido a reunirme con los directivos —dijo zarandeando su puño derecho en un intento de limpiarse la sangre—. ¿Dónde está la sala de reuniones? —N-no estamos autorizados a proporcionarte tal información si no revelas tu identidad —dijo el soldado, que apenas podía ver al agresor por la oscuridad de la noche. —¿Eze ninio que hay ahí quién eh? —Un joven hombre vestido con ropas extravagantes y una capa roja entró en la escena, observando la lamentable situación de sus subordinados—, como ziga ahí apalizando a mih zoldadoh me vah a zupá to la golondrina fíhate lo que te digo, ¿me hah entendío o no pisha? *''del [[Happy Shokuji]: "Pecho Toro": Pisha]'' Debido a la prepotencia de su capataz, los soldados comenzaron a temer por su vida. —A veh, ¿me vah a dezíh ya quién ereh tú o qué eh lo que paza? ¿Eh? ¿Qué eh lo que paza? —Preguntó sin temor—, a veh si me voy a teneh yo que liar aquí a pimba pimba ahí que te zaco loh ojoh en un momento ¿me entiendeh lo que te digo o no a veh? ¿Eh? ¿Qué eh lo que va a pazá aquí? ¿Qué eh lo que va a pazá aquí? —Repitió rápidamente—, zerá mugrozo y ahquerozo er tio. Como te pille yo ahí ezah barbejas que me llevah te las iba a recortar ahí bien recortaitah mi armah. Zerá paiazo. Inmediatamente, el agresor se abalanzó sobre Pisha con el puño derecho recubierto de Busoshoku Haki. Antes de que pudiera golpearlo, Pisha, sorprendido, reconoció la figura de aquel hombre. —Ohtia illo, pero zi tu ereh er dargan eze, ¿no? Er ninio eze de la zoziedah mzi que ha venidoh ahí pa azihtíh a la reunión eza ahí de los jefazoh illo —reveló con un tono muy elevado y con pronunciación excesivamente rápida. *''Luna de la [[Sociedad M.D]: Dargan Snariad]. —Vente pakí paká que te voy a enzeñáh yo ahí donde ehtán ahí reunidoh illo. Vente pakí paká, ven —le instó. *de reuniones. Sexta planta de la torre de control. —Por vuestra expresión adivino que... estamos en desacuerdo —dijo Lance esbozando una sonrisa burlona—. Pensé que no querríais armar un alboroto en un tema tan transcendental como este, pero parece que vuestra codicia por este asiento... —dijo acariciando los reposabrazos de la silla en la que estaba sentado con cierto afán provocativo—, va más allá de lo que imaginaba. ¡BIEN! —Gritó rápidamente para evitar que los demás le reprocharan su molesta actitud—, tendremos que seguir el procedimiento habitual de la normativa interna de la organización. Dickens, si haces el favor de... —antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Dickens golpeó la mesa con gran fajo de papeles que constituían la normativa interna de la empresa—. ¡Qué rapidez! Fefefe. Permitid que os pregunte... —dijo mientras las miradas de sus compañeros no dejaban de emitir desprecio—, ¿pensáis seguir mirándome con esa cara durante toda la reunión? ¡Esto parecerá un monólogo! —Vayamos al grano —dijo carraspeando Dickens mientras leía la normativa durante varios minutos. —¡¡No hay nada que leer!! —Exclamó Emiliana dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa con su abanico y rompiendo el silencio ocasionado—, ¡¡Quien posea más acciones en la empresa se convertirá en el presidente!! ¡Hay que ser muy duro de mollera para no comprender algo tan elemental! —¡Tiene razón, Emiliana-san! —Le dio la razón Lance con falsa cortesía mientras levantaba sus brazos con alegría—, ¡sin duda, quién más acciones tenga detentará ventaja en la carrera! Pero, me pregunto quién... —los cuatro directivos se pusieron alerta ante las últimas palabras de Lance—, tendrá más acciones realmente —las palabras de Lance dejaron a todos confundidos. Todos sabían las acciones que cada uno tenía, y Lance no era el que más poseía, así que no comprendían la intención ni el sentido de sus palabras. De repente, la puerta de la sala fue brutalmente derribada por el cuerpo del capataz Pisha en estado de inconsciencia, llegando hasta los pies de Yokubo del impulso, quien lo apartó con su pie derecho con cara de asco. Dargan Snariad, ''Tercera Luna de la Sociedad M.D, apareció en el lugar para la sorpresa y disgusto de Emiliana, Dickens, Yokubo y Paul, y satisfacción de Lance, que esbozó su mejor sonrisa ante su llegada. —Snariad, ¿qué haces aquí? No recordamos haberte convocado —le dijo Emiliana con tono antipático. —Uhm... —Dickens se colocó los monóculos dándole la razón a Emiliana. Nadie lo había convocado, o al menos era eso lo que pensaban. —¡Fui yo! —Exclamó Lance ante la estupefacción de sus cuatro compañeros—. Nada más fallecer nuestro querido presidente Arrange... —dijo con falso tono de luto—, contacté con Magno Daradei para que enviase a uno de sus más confiables hombres hoy a la reunión. Somos sus aliados al fin y al cabo, ¿no? —Preguntó colocándose el traje con confianza y superioridad—, es de extrema relevancia que estén al tanto de los acontecimientos importantes —aclaró cruzando los dedos de sus manos y apoyando los codos en la mesa—. Además de testigo, Dargan-san podrá actuar de supervisor neutro y justo de la reunión. Es un hombre confiable, supongo que ninguno de ustedes sospecha que su juicio pueda ser... amañado —dijo entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos provocando una grave molestia en sus compañeros—. Dargan-san, siéntese cuando quiera —haciendo caso a Lance, Dargan se sentó no sin antes agarrar el cuerpo de Pisha y estamparlo contra las paredes de pladur del habitáculo—, bien, continuemos pues. —''Este maldito mocoso... ¿qué se supone que se propone con este despropósito? No es el que más acciones tiene, a simple vista, no conseguirá ser el presidente... esa siniestra sonrisa que siempre esboza... realmente... me pone de los nervios'' —pensó Emiliana mientras miraba con determinación a Dickens, que asintió compartiendo los pensamientos de Emiliana—. Snariad —dijo en voz alta—, me temo que no hay nada que supervisar en esta reunión, todo está claro. Cuando la empresa fue fundada hace cincuenta y dos años por Arrange, Dickens y yo —dijo mirando a Dickens—, tuvimos una reunión para determinar quién de los tres se quedaría con la presidencia. Dickens y yo poseíamos cada uno un 35% de las acciones, y Arrange solo tenía el 30% restante. Originalmente, estaba fuera de la elección, que finalmente se quedaría entre Dickens y yo. Sin embargo, Arrange nos ofreció una enorme cantidad de dinero para comprarnos a cada uno un 5% de nuestras acciones. Por aquel entonces, ni Dickens ni yo ansiábamos conseguir la presidencia, así que aceptamos la jugosa cantidad de dinero y le vendimos ese pequeño porcentaje de nuestras acciones para que fuese el presidente. La cosa quedó así; Arrange con un 40%, y Dickens y yo con un 30% cada uno. —Conozco muy bien esa historia, Emiliana-san —dijo Lance cerrando los ojos—, tanto Dickens-san como usted tienen una gran facilidad para vender sus acciones. Algo poco precavido, a mi juicio —las palabras de Lance volvieron a molestar a los dos veteranos, que apenas podían aguantar la rabia—. Con la entrada de Yokubo-kun y Paul-kun a la directiva, perdieron aún más acciones. Usted le vendió a Paul-kun el 10% de sus acciones, quedándose con un 20% y permitiendo así que Paul-kun entrase a la dirección. Dickens-san hizo lo mismo con Yokubo-kun, mientras que Arrange-sama, lo hizo conmigo. Actualmente, el reparto de porcentaje de nuestras acciones queda así; Dickens-san y usted, un 20% cada uno, mientras que yo, Yokubo-kun y Paul-kun, un 10% cada uno. —Lance hablaba con un tono muy confiado, lo que inquietaba a los cuatro ejecutivos. Dargan simplemente observaba la discusión— Ahora, queda saber... a quién le donó Arrange-san su 30% de las acciones. —Hiejeje... —rió Emiliana—, no sé lo que te propones, sucio mocoso, pero en ningún caso Arrange te donaría a ti las acciones, él te detestaba al igual que todos nosotros. —Aprecio sus amables palabras, Emiliana-san, pero me temo que está equivocada respecto a la voluntad del presidente —Emiliana comenzó a ponerse nerviosa debido a la gran confianza con la que Lance debatía—, aquí tiene —dijo colocando una hoja de papel escrita en la mesa. Antes de que nadie lo leyera, Paul agarró la hoja y comenzó a leer en voz alta a sus compañeros. Tras hacerlo, todos se quedaron atónitos. —¡¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!! ¡¡ES UN ULTRAJE, UNA INJURIA!! —Gritó Dickens visiblemente enfadado ante la supuesta decisión de Arrange de donar todas sus acciones a Lance. —Sucio mocoso... ¿cómo te las has ingeniado...? —Preguntó Emiliana tomando el papel y revisando la firma de Arrange. —Vaya... ¡¡qué mal perder tenéis!! ¡¡Fefefe!! —Rió Lance con malicia—, deberían respetar más la voluntad del presidente, simplemente acéptenla. ¡¡Emiliana-san, Dickens-san!! —Dijo con entusiasmo—, ¡¡ustedes trabajaron con el presidente más de cincuenta años!! ¡¡Saben más que de sobra que es su firma, su inimitable e irremplazable firma!! —¡¡Jamás aceptaré esto, sucio mocoso!! —Gritó Emiliana visiblemente alterada. —¡¡En ese caso me temo que debo acudir al supervisor!! —Exclamó Lance sin perder el entusiasmo y echando una mirada cómplice a Dargan. Antes de que Dargan decidiera si el documento era válido o no, los cuatro directivos ya predijeron su respuesta... —Es válido —dijo taxativamente. La respuesta de la Luna produjo un inmenso placer en Lance, que no podía parar de sonreír. Los directivos restantes ya se habían dado cuenta que Dargan y Lance estaban aliados. La Sociedad M.D había decidido apoyar la candidatura de Lance a la presidencia, y ninguno de ellos comprendía la razón—. El recuento final tras revelarse el último deseo del presidente es el siguiente: Lance, el 40% de las acciones. Emiliana un 20%, Dickens otro 20%, Yokubo un 10% y Paul Kirchen el 10% restante. Votos a en contra de que Lance se convierta en el segundo presidente del Happy Shokuji —enunció Dargan con una grave y raspada voz. Emiliana, Dickens, Yokubo y Paul levantaron la mano antes de que Dargan terminase siquiera la frase. —Parece que estamos en desacuerdo de nuevo... —Lance sonreía a pesar de los nulos apoyos de sus compañeros. Incluso teniendo la mayoría de las acciones, la normativa dictaba que un directivo no podía convertirse en presidente con el voto en contra de más de la mitad de los directivos. Eran cinco, así que necesitaba que al menos dos de sus compañeros se abstuvieran, pero Lance sabía a la perfección que ninguno de ellos retiraría su voto en contra—. Dickens-san, ¿qué dice la normativa en caso de que el directivo con más acciones no recibiese el apoyo de los demás? —Voy a ver... —¡No hace falta! —Exclamó él—, me sé la normativa de memoria —alardeó sacando a relucir su blanqueada mandíbula de nuevo—. Si no recibo vuestro apoyo no habrá presidente, y como la empresa no puede quedarse sin un presidente, la normativa aporta una solución cuanto menos ruidosa y ajetreada... ¡¡elecciones!! —Exclamó con fervor—, ¡¡los doscientos sesenta y tres empresarios del Happy Shokuji serán convocados dentro de unos días y apoyarán con un voto por empresario a cualquiera de nosotros cinco!! ¡¡Luego se realizará la media de los votos y las acciones que cada uno recibiremos y poseemos para conseguir el resultado final!! Dama y caballeros... no deberíamos perder más tiempo, ¡¡debemos informar cuanto antes a los doscientos sesenta y tres empresarios!! La idea no convencía del todo a los cuatro directivos. Ellos sabían a la perfección que Lance era el más popular de entre todos ellos, así que su victoria en las elecciones estaba casi asegurada, pues también era el que más acciones tenía, y en la media que se realizaría a posteriori saldría como ganador consolidado. Sin darse cuenta, habían caído de lleno en la trampa de aquel hombre con el cerebro tóxico... 'Toxic Pig' *'El dragón y la hiena'. Volumen XIV: "Invitación". **Tras la conversación con Magno Daradei, Nisroch y Ryutora embarcan de nuevo en el navío del Gobierno Mundial, y a toda prisa navegan con dirección al Archipiélago Vorhölle, lugar al que Magno los había invitado para mantener una "pacífica" reunión. A pesar de la discrección con la que los dos Guerreros del Mar y el Gobierno habían llevado la misión, Magno había adivinado por algún medio que Nisroch y Ryutora estaban en su búsqueda. ---- *''noche de tres días después. Isla Aquanna. Zona norte.'' —'Kodo, Number 2' —dijo Taiki con pasimonia mientras golpeaba a otro soldado del Happy Shokuji—, estos tipos vestidos de gris me empiezan a aburrir... —dijo señalando con su pulgar derecho un enorme montón de soldados derrotados. —'Suffocating Serpent' (Serpiente sofocante) —pronunció Zeth sentada en la espalda de uno de ellos mientras lo asfixiaba con su lanza en el cuello. —¡¡Burguer-sama!! —Exclamó otro soldado mientras veía caer a su capataz asfixiado por Zeth—, ¡¡ese era nuestro capa...!! —Antes de que pudiera completa su frase, Taiki lo pateó en el rostro, dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente. —No se acaban nunca, ¿eh? —Preguntó él quitándose el zapato y sacudiéndolo para limpiar la sangre. —Imaginé que algo como esto pasaría —contestó Zeth—, mucho estaban tardando en atacarnos por lo que les hicimos a las Lunas de la Sociedad M.D hace casi cuatro días. Estamos tardando demasiado en ir a la Isla Shizen, debemos zarpar esta noche en cuanto nos carguemos a estos... incompetentes... —dijo mientras remataba con su lanza a un soldado en el suelo— ¡¡¡mierdecillas!! —... No hemos tenido tiempo —intentó calmarla Taiki—. Tardamos mucho en hacer el equipaje a todos los soldados de la OLP y trasladarlo al barco que la Sociedad M.D dejó aquí. Ayer finalmente partieron a la Isla Típie, y hoy... bueno... hoy sí que nos podríamos haber ido... ¡¡pero la idea de la fiesta fue de Ima!! —¡¡¡ACHÚS!!! —Exclamó Ima desde otro punto de la isla. —¡¡Taiki! Lo mejor es que nos separemos. Muchos soldados y capataces del Happy Shokuji están desplegados por toda la isla, debemos aniquilarlos lo antes posible, juntos tardaremos más tiempo. —Bien, dividámonos —contestó él mientras ponía rumbo al este. —Te dejas tu zapato aquí —le advirtió ella. —Uy... —'¡¡Hebi Grow...!!' —Exclamó lanzándose a por otra horda de soldados. *''Aquanna. Zona sur'' —¿Y tú quién eres...? —Preguntó Hanbai bostezando profundamente y sentado sobre una pila de cadáveres. —¡¡Capataz del Happy Shokuji, French Fry, presente!! —Exclamó otro de los capataces de la empresa con dos patatas fritas en cada mano—, ¡¡Potato Shot...!! —Pronunció tratando de lanzarle las patatas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Hanbai tiró suavemente de uno de los hilos de su manga moviendo ligeramente un cuchillo conectado con hilos a otro cuchillo escondido en los árboles, que también se movió ligeramente accionando otro hilo conectado a otro cuchillo, que realizó la misma acción, aunque este último estaba conectado a una pistola de chispa escondida en la copa del árbol que French Fry tenía justo encima de su cabeza. El hilo por fin accionó el gatillo de la pistola. El cráneo del capataz de la empresa de comidas quedó perforado por una bala de nueve milímetros. Tras precipitarse contra el suelo, Hanbai se acercó y le quitó las cuatro patatas fritas, comiéndoselas sin más reflexión. —Puaj, están frías... *''Aquanna. Zona este'' —¡¡Kimiko-san...!! —Exclamó Fox nervioso—, ¿... estás herida? —¡¡Que no, pesao!! —Exclamó ella pateando al comandante de la OLP. —Ahora el herido soy yo... —comentó Fox arrascándose la cabeza. —¡¡¡HOTOHOTOHOTOHOTOHOTO!!! —Exclamó una mujer con un disfraz de perrito caliente—, ¡¡¡TENGO COMIDA PARA CHICAS CALIENTES!!! —Le gritó a Kimiko para su disgusto—, ¡¡¡DIGO, COMIDA CALIENTE!!! ¡¡HOTOHOTOHOTOHOTO!! ¡¡¡SPICY SAUSAGE!!! (Salchicha picante) —la capataz Hotadoga lanzó una salchicha a Kimiko, pero esta creó una pequeña pluma afilada, y agarrándola con dos dedos, partió la salchicha a la mitad. Para su desgracia, la salchicha incluía salsa picante por dentro, pringando con ella el rostro de Kimiko—. ¡¡¡HOTOHOTOHOTOHOTO!!! ¡¡¡TOMA ESO, COMIDA CALIENTE!!! ¡¡¡DIGO, CHICA CALIENTE!!! —... —Será mejor que te vayas... —le advirtió Fox a Hotadoga. *'Aquanna. Costa norte' —Parece que aquí no hay nadie... —le dijo Ima a Ray, que acababan de llegar a la costa arenosa del norte, donde Taiki libró su combate con Geera Zoi y sus ayudantes. —Todo está muy oscuro... —comentó Ray abriendo los ojos como platos. —¿Cuántos soldados llevas ya? —Le preguntó Ima amistosamente. —¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa!? ¡¡Muchos!! —Diez mil llevo yo. —Sí, o tres billones también. —Oin, oin —susurró un hombre gordo sucio y maloliente desde el bosque de detrás de Ima y Ray. —¡¿Qué ha sido eso...!? —''¡¡¡Piza Piza Course!!!'' —Exclamó lanzando dos anaranjadas ondas por cada una de sus manos que traspasaron el cuerpo de Ray e Ima. —¿Eh? —Se extrañó Ima—, ¿se supone que eso era un ataque...? Y... ¡¿quién es ese cerdito tan bonito de ahí!? —Dijo señalando al fofo y antihigénico hombre. —¿... Tan extremo es tu cariño por los animales? —¡¡Atacad, asquerosos soldados-oin!! —Exclamó el hombre mientras una horda de soldados del Happy Shokuji salían de los arbustos. Mientras los soldados se abalanzaban sobre Ray e Ima, aquel hombre se sacó un trozo de pizza pegado en sus partes íntimas y comenzó a devorarlo dejándose la mitad en su cara y un cuarto en la tripa, la cual llevaba el descubierto. *''del [[Happy Shokuji], "Gran Tragón", Pete Zack]. *'hora después. Costa norte. —¡¡Oinc-oinc, oinc-oinc!! —Rió Pete frente a Ima y Ray—, ¡¡esto es lo que les pasa por enfrentar al Gran Tragón-oin. ¡¡Oinc-oinc, oinc, oinc!! ¡¡Me tragué la Fruta Piza Piza-oin, una Fruta del Diablo del tipo no me acuerdo que me permite convertir... a cualquier ser vivo en... ¡¡¡UNA PIZZA-oin!!! —Gritó. Ima y Ray se encontraban en una muy lamentable situación; la técnica aparentemente inservible que les había alcanzado les estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en una pizza, pues se trataba de una técnica de efecto retardado. La piel de los dos piratas se había convertido en queso fundido y su cuerpo pasó a llenarse de salsa de tomate, jamón, champiñones y otros ingredientes. Estaban pringosos y se sentían muy sucios e impotentes, pues en ese estado no podían hacer nada. —Seguro que Hanbai tendría una broma para esto-champiñón... —dijo Ima colocando una extraña muletilla. —Lo más probable es que sí-jamón... —le dio la razón Ray. —Pareces el rey Neptune-champiñón... —¿Qué-jamón? —¡¡Oinc-oinc, oinc-oinc-oin!! ¡¡Por fin mi poder empieza a afectar a vuestras mentes!! Pronto os devoraré... ¡¡¡OINC-OINC!!! —Sí, cómeme por favor-jamón —dijo Ray pasivamente. —Toma esa rima-champiñón. De repente, un irreconocible personaje aparentemente afectado por los poderes de Pete —porque estaba repleto de queso fundido, salsa de tomate e ingredientes propios de las pizzas— apareció por el espeso bosque, llamando la atención del capataz. —¡¡¡PIZZA!!! ¡¡¡UNA PIZZA QUE ANDA-oin!!! —Gritó dejando sordos a los pizza-piratas (Ima y Ray) mientras se acercaba a la "pizza". Babeando, logró posicionarse al lado de la "pizza", abriendo su gran boca dispuesto a morderla. —¡Masquerade: Pizza!' —Exclamó Zeth, que había utilizado los poderes de su Fruta del Diablo para colorear su piel de manera similar a una pizza. La pintura no era del todo detallada, pero debido a la oscuridad de la noche y el hambre de Pete, este no logró darse cuenta de la fatal trampa. Rápidamente y aún vestida de pizza, Zeth agarró su lanza y rajó horizontalmente la barriga de Pete con ella—, '¡¡¡Spinning Snake!!!' —Exclamó mientras Pete retrocedía. —¡¡¡¿UNA PIZZA FALSA?!!! —Gritó Pete muy decepcionado y enfadado—, ¡¡MUERE, MALVADA PIZZA, MUEREEEE!! —Exclamó desenfundando las dos enormes pistolas de chispa que tenía en la espalda—, ¡¡MUEREEEEE!! —Gritó mientras disparaba enormes y anchas balas. A pesar de su intento, Zeth esquivaba, desviaba y cortaba todas las balas que le lanzaba con elegantes movimientos de sojutsu, cambiando la lanza de mano y realizando innumerables piruetas mientras se quitaba el disfraz de pizza. Finalmente, Pete se quedó sin balas, y Zeth aprovechó para acercarse al horrible y gigantesco hombre dispuesta a empalarlo con su lanza. Sin embargo, su plan no logró realizarse con éxito; antes de que lograse atravesarlo, Pete agarró la lanza y la rompió con extrema facilidad, demostrando una brutal fuerza física. Esto no desanimó a Zeth, que saltó y le asestó una patada en la cara a su enemigo. Aunque apenas le hizo daño, logró desconcentrarlo lo suficiente como para desenfundar el otro arma que llevaba en su espalda; un tridente. Para evitar fallar en su ataque como le había pasado hace unos segundos, Zeth utilizó su poder para cambiar el color del tridente constantemente, alternando colores fosforitos que confundían los ojos de Pete '(Dizzy). -'''¡¡¡Arboreal Thrust!!! -Exclamó hundiendo su tridente en la tripa de su enemigo, que comenzó a sangrar a grandes cantidades y se precipitó sobre el suelo, creando un pequeño temblor en la tierra y desactivando sus poderes en Ima y Ray, que en cuestión de minutos volvieron a su estado normal. thumb|220px|El Winter Soul ahora con el Jolly Roger oficial pintado por Zeth.Dos horas después, Ima, Kimiko, Taiki, Hanbai, Ray, Zeth y Fox se reunieron junto al Winter Soul en la costa oeste de la isla para zarpar de inmediato a la Isla Shizen, donde se encontraba la fábrica y sede del Happy Shokuji. Los cinco piratas se quedaron sorprendidos por el nuevo detalle que tenía su barco... 'Toxic Rat' *'El dragón y la hiena'. Volumen XV (final): "Informe". **En la cubierta del barco del Gobierno Mundial, Ryutora habla por Den Den Mushi con el miembro del CSG, Nebbia, pidiéndole que informe a los Ancianos que se reunirán con Magno Daradei en varias semanas. Nebbia le recuerda que no deben utilizar la fuerza si no es estrictamente necesario. Ryutora comprende esto, pero le dice que no puede garantizar que Nisroch siga las instrucciones. ---- *''día siguiente, 16:00. Isla Shizen; primera planta de la Torre de Control. La sala constaba de más de trescientos asientos lujosos curiosamente decorados y separados unos de otros para la comodidad del público. Al final de la sala, un gran escenario iluminado. Si nos fijásemos solo por encima, diríamos que se trataba de una obra teatral o de una subasta de humanos, pero en realidad, era una reunión. Los doscientos sesenta y tres empresarios del Happy Shokuji en el Paraíso habían sido convocados a las famosas elecciones para el segundo presidente de la empresa. Los cinco directivos, Emiliana, Paul Kirchen, Dickens, Yokubo y Lance, se encontraban encima del enorme escenario; en el medio de este, había un Den Den Mushi de micrófono conectado a un Den Den Mushi que actuaba como megáfono, transmitiendo los discursos de los directivos a los doscientos sesenta y tres empresarios, quienes debían votar por uno de los cinco para elegir así al segundo presidente. El único directivo que faltaba por pronunciar su discurso era Lance, que sonreía radiantemente ante su público. Finalmente, decidió caminar por la lisa madera del escenario hasta llegar al micrófono y pronunciar su convincente discurso. Mientras caminaba, recordaba los cuatro discursos pronunciados por sus compañeros. Emiliana había prometido mejorar la calidad de la carne si la votaban para la presidencia, algo que fue muy inteligente, pues el producto más famoso de la empresa eran las hamburguesas Shokuji, y la idea de mejorar su sabor, atraería muchos más clientes. Paul, como de costumbre, se comprometió a reducir la contaminación de las fábricas; Dickens, a mejorar el sistema de reparto a domicilio y Yokubo se centró en la idea de expandir el área de influencia de la empresa. —No tengo nada que decir —dijo Lance por el micrófono sin perder la sonrisa y la mirada de confianza. Sus cuatro compañeros se alarmaron ante sus palabras, no entendían ni comprendían la estrategia de Lance, pero en realidad, era increíblemente sencilla. Él ya se había encargado de convencer a la mayoría de empresarios para que le votasen, o bien desprestigiando a los otros directivos o bien sobornándolos con grandes cantidades de dinero. Quería asegurarse de ganar, no, quería asegurarse de aplastar a sus compañeros, humillarlos; ese era el estilo de Lance, que le dio la espalda al público para mostrarles a sus compañeros su maliciosa y maquiavélica expresión. Acto seguido, Dickens se acercó al micrófono con su sillón de ruedas y anunció a los empresarios que tanto él como los otros cuatro directivos se retirarían mientras ellos depositaban su voto en las urnas colocadas cerca del escenario, dejando a un par de capataces en el lugar para revisar la votación mientras ellos subían a los pisos superiores de la torre de control. Al contrario que Emiliana, Paul, Yokubo y Dickens, Lance decidió quedarse en una esquina del escenario observando la votación. Esto molestó a sus compañeros directivos, pero acabaron ignorándolo, ya que sabían perfectamente que sus probabilidades de ascender a la presidencia eran inexistentes. Ya habían asumido que el ganador sería Lance. Poco a poco, los empresarios fueron depositando sus votos en las urnas. Todo iba como cabría esperar, menos por un pequeño detalle. Un encapuchado y enmascarado empresario sentado en las últimas filas de la sala se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse a la gran puerta de la sala con intención de salir del lugar. Este hecho descuadró a Lance, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima... *tres horas. 13:00. Isla Shizen; puerto sur'' —Parece que por fin llegamos... —dijo Zeth disfrazada con una capa con capucha marrón que le tapaba casi todo el rostro. Mientras ella resoplaba desde la cubierta del Winter Soul, Taiki había anclado el barco al puerto sur de la Isla Shizen. Habían conseguido llegar pese a la gran tormenta que les asoló en la noche. —Zeth... ¿por qué debemos vestir así? —Le preguntó Ima. Zeth les había obligado a camuflarse con esas andrajosas ropas marrones que robaron a los soldados del Happy Shokuji en la Isla Aquanna. Todos las vestían, Ima, Kimiko, Taiki, Hanbai, Ray y Fox—, ¿y qué piensas hacer con esas siete cajas cargadas de hortalizas...? —¡¡Nos robó todas las hortalizas de nuestra despensa!! —Exclamó Hanbai—, ¡¡es una ladrona!! —Nos haremos pasar por transportistas de alimentos; con estas ropas, nos podremos colar fácilmente sin ser sospechosos. Había sido mejor si las cajas estuviesen repletas de carne... pero parece ser que no os quedaba en la despensa. —No es que no nos quedara, es que tenemos un cocinero un poco vegano y animalista —contestó Kimiko. —Sí, como los bonsáis —respondió Ima escudándose—, puaj, qué horror de sitio. Está todo contaminado... mirad el agua, está repleta de chapapote... envenenan a las especies marinas —dijo con un gran desprecio. Acto seguido, el cadáver de una gaviota envenenada descendió del cielo y se precipitó contra el suelo a varios metros del barco, lo que enfadó aún más a Ima. —¡Callad! —Exclamó Taiki—, se acercan dos soldados al barco. —¡¡Rápido!! ¡¡Coged cada uno una caja!! —Les instó Zeth cogiendo una de las siete cajas de la cubierta—, y dejadme hablar a mí... —Ray-san... tú que estás fuertote... ¿cogerías mi caja por mí? —Le preguntó Hanbai. —No. —¿Y la mía...? —Le preguntó Fox—, soy solo un niño... —Que no. Lentamente y con cuidado, los Piratas Free Soul, Zeth y Fox, bajaron del barco hasta pisar la tierra de la devastada y contaminada Isla Shizen. Con rostros serios, se acercaron a los dos soldados que venían a recibirlos. Mientras Zeth hablaba con ellos haciéndose pasar por la capitana de unos piratas transportistas aliados con el Happy Shokuji, Hanbai divisó en la lejanía, cómo varios centenares de personas vestidas muy formalmente entraban en la torre de control. Los demás también se fijaron, y los soldados notaron su curiosidad. —Son los empresarios convocados en la reunión para elegir al segundo presidente —informó uno de los soldados—, han llegado muy pronto, yujajaja. ¡¡Todos los peces gordos del Happy Shokuji están hoy aquí, en la Isla Shizen!! ¿No es maravilloso? Claro que a vosotros eso no os importa —dijo sacándose un moco—, venid, seguidme, dejaréis los alimentos en la instalación de almacenamiento alimenticio. ¿Cuántos sois? —Al parecer, el soldado no sabía ni contar. —Sie... —se aventuró a decir Zeth. —Seis —corrigió Ray. Todos se extrañaron ante la corrección de Ray, que ahora llevaba dos cajas. Misteriosamente, Hanbai había desaparecido, dejándole su caja a Ray y esfumándose sin dejar rastro. —Pensaba que erais más... me habré confundido —dijo el soldado sacándose mocos en las dos fosas nasales al mismo tiempo—, ¡¡SEGUIDME DE UNA VEZ, PERROS!! —Gritó cambiando de humor. *''Isla Shizen; primera planta de la torre de control'' Mientras los empresarios seguían echando su voto en las urnas, Yokubo, desde el segundo piso, ordenó a un grupo de violinistas tocar para hacer más atractiva la velada. La música se transmitía desde varios Den Den Mushi al primer piso. La canción no era precisamente alegre. Era una música oscura, casi enfermiza; varios de los empresarios se pusieron a reír y a comentar la canción mientras seguían depositando sus votos. Lance, por su parte, apenas se fijó en la música. Estaba ensimismado observando al empresario encapuchado y enmascarado mientras este abría el gran portón de la torre para salir de ella. La música seguía complementando los oscuros pensamientos de Lance. Él no conocía a todos los empresarios, pero sí que los había visto a todos, y nunca le sonó ver a uno de ellos con una máscara. Las dudas recorrieron su mente durante varios segundos, tiempo en el que decidió levantarse para interceptar al sospechoso individuo, que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta con su enorme mochila repleta de máscaras... Antes de salir, el individuo alzó la mano derecha con tres dedos levantados mientras que con la izquierda cerraba la puerta. A cada segundo, retiraba un dedo, hasta que los retiró todos al mismo tiempo que dio un gran portazo y salía del edificio. Inmediatamente después, siete u ocho pequeñas bombas explotaron dentro de la sala de la reunión. El sonido de las explosiones tapó por completo la tétrica música que aún sonaba. En realidad, la explosión fue lo de menos. Las bombas estaban equipadas con un temporizador, y tras explotar, desprendían un venenoso gas que en cuestión de segundos inundó todo el piso. Varios empresarios lograron alcanzar la puerta por la que el individuo había escapado, pero estaba completamente bloqueada. La única puerta que quedaba era la que accedía a las escaleras de los pisos superiores de la torre, pero Lance, imperturbable, se colocó frente a ella. Algunos empresarios se abalanzaron desesperados sobre el directivo para escapar por dichas escaleras, pero Lance los asesinaba cruelmente para impedirlo. Si los dejase pasar, el gas venenoso se esparciría por los pisos superiores de la torre, y Lance no pensaba permitirlo. Poco a poco, los doscientos sesenta y tres empresarios del Happy Shokuji fueron asesinados por las bombas venenosas que Hanbai había colocado. Para evitar que los empresarios huyesen por la puerta, había atrancado la cerradura con un diminuto maneki-neko. Las explosiones retumbaron por toda la torre, llamando la atención de los cuatro directivos y el resto del personal de seguridad. También alarmaron al resto de los Piratas Free Soul, a Zeth y a Fox, que habían logrado colarse en la instalación de almacenamiento alimenticio y estaban colocando las hortalizas en un enorme frigorífico subterráneo. —Uhm... ya estaba tardando —dijo Taiki lanzando el resto de hortalizas al suelo y quitándose la capa marrón junto al resto de sus compañeros. Zeth y Fox no entendían nada, y se preguntaban si ellos también deberían revelar su identidad. —¡¡¿Qué hacéis!!? —Les preguntó el soldado. —'¡¡Kodo, Number 2: Leek!!' (Puerro) —exclamó Taiki endureciendo un puerro de la mercancía y golpeando a los dos soldados con él. Kimiko comenzó a reírse al ver a Taiki golpear con un puerro, lo que molestó a su compañero. —Esto... —suspiró Fox—, ¿podéis explicarnos lo que ocurre? —La rata volvió a actuar...—dijo Taiki mientras sus demás compañeros sonreían confiados. Mientras tanto, en la primera planta de la torre de control, Lance caminaba sobre los cadáveres de los empresarios mientras absorbía el gas venenoso por los orificios de su nariz, que crecieron inmensamente. En cuestión de segundos, todo el veneno fue absorbido por Lance, que se acercó a la puerta atrancada con una expresión muy seria y expulsando gas por sus orejas. Lentamente, comenzó a cortar el portón con una enorme motosierra, lo que asustó a Hanbai, quien estaba al otro lado y no esperaba que nadie sobreviviese a su ataque tóxico. En pocos segundos, Lance logró hacer un contorno en la puerta lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien normal pasase, pero calculó mal, pues no lograba pasar a lo ancho debido a sus amplios hombros. Lamentablemente para Hanbai, eso tuvo fácil arreglo; Lance arrancó la madera que le impedía pasar con los hombros y se posicionó delante del Mutilador de la Justicia mientras encendía su motosierra. Hanbai se alejó de Lance y comenzó a hacerse preguntas confundido por la situación. —Una naturaleza tan venenosa... —dijo accionando la motosierra con más potencia—, ¿te hace sentir confuso, misterioso asaltante? —Preguntó esbozando su habitual y siniestra sonrisa sin parecer importarle mucho el hecho de que todos los peces gordos de la empresa fuesen asesinados. 'Toxic Black Mold' *'Yin and Yang'. Volumen I: "Mentes criminales". **En una prisión provisional de la Marine en el Paraíso, tres prisioneros están apunto de ser escoltados a Impel Down. Heil Habbels y Mac Fast esperan pacientes y con un elaborado plan de escape en sus mentes criminales. Mientras tanto, Genzak, en otra celda, ronca agitadamente. ---- *''minutos después de la explosión en la primera planta de la torre de control. Sala de vigilancia de la quinta planta.'' —¡¿¡¿CÓMO DICES!?!? —Exclamó Dickens hablando por Den Den Mushi mientras observaba las muchas pantallas de la sala de vigilancia de la quinta planta. Esta sala se trataba de una habitación personal de Dickens, el jefe de personal, y estaba repleta de pantallas que retransmitían todas las grabaciones en directo que los Den Den Mushi de vigilancia distribuidos por toda la isla hacían—, ¡¡INTRUSOS!! ¡¡¿Justo en este momento!!? —Uno de ellos hizo estallar una bomba envenenada en la primera planta, donde estaban los empresarios. Parece ser que todos están muertos ahora, señor. —¡¿¡¿CÓMO DICES!?!? ¡¡¿MUERTOS!!? ¡¡Nuestra empresa se irá a pique si todos los miembros de alto cargo han sido asesinados!! ¡¡Es la mayor crisis sufrida desde nuestra creación hace más de cincuenta años!! —Señor, no hay tiempo, ¿puede localizarlos en las pantallas de vigilancia? —Preguntó el soldado mientras Dickens revisaba cada pantalla. —¡¡Los veo!! —Exclamó—, ¡¡se encuentran en la instalación de almacenamiento alimenticio!! ¡¡... Están aniquilando a todo el personal destinado en esa instalación!! —De repente, Dickens colgó el Den Den Mushi y se dirigió a uno de los cinco soldados que estaban con él en la sala de vigilancia—, ¡¡tú!! ¡¡Avisa al resto de directivos de la situación. De momento, calculamos que son siete intrusos, seis de ellos en la instalación alimenticia y otro de ellos en ubicación desconocida!! ¡¡También ordena desplegar una división de soldados únicamente a esta torre!! ¡¡La prioridad es mi seguridad!! ¡¡¿Comprendes!!? ¡¡Estamos en alerta máxima, asegúrate de que todo el personal de seguridad se entere de la situación!! —¡¡Sí señor!! —Dijo firmemente el soldado—, Emiliana, Paul Kirchen y Yokubo salieron hace pocos minutos, se les avisará de la situación. —Decidles que vayan inmediatamente a la instalación alimenticia, allí se encuentran la mayoría de ellos, si les pillan antes de que puedan escaparse de ese lugar, será su perdición. ¡¡Debemos evitar que se dispersen por la isla!! —Exclamó mientras tosía fuertemente—, ¿se sabe la ubicación de Lance? —Preguntó preocupado. —No señor, lo último que sabemos es que se encontraba en la primera planta en el momento de la explosión, pero su cuerpo no está entre los cadáveres de los empresarios. —Una bomba de gas venenoso no matará a Lance... —comentó Dickens confiado—, ¿y sobre la ubicación del causante de la explosión? —Tampoco sabemos nada, señor, desapareció después de provocar la explosión. —¡Señor Dickens! —Dijo otro de los soldados—, hemos averiguado la identidad de los intrusos; son piratas. —¡¿Piratas!? —Se extrañó Dickens. —Los Piratas Free Soul se hacen llamar. Aquí están sus carteles de recompensa. —Ya veo... —suspiró Dickens localizando a cada miembro en la grabación de la instalación alimenticia—, el único que no se encuentra en ese lugar es este, el de los 119.000.000; él debe ser el causante de la explosión, así como el más peligroso de todos ellos —dijo señalando el cartel de Hanbai—, igualmente, con los directivos dispersados, nuestras probabilidades de victoria son muy altas. Esta batalla está ganada. *'minutos después. Instalación de almacenamiento alimenticio' —¡¿Es que no se acaban nunca!? —Gritó Ray desesperado mientras golpeaba a otro soldado con su guante de acero. —Para ser solo una instalación de almacenamiento de alimentos hay demasiados efectivos desplegados —comentó Fox lanzando a dos soldados varios de sus dardos de sueño—, parece ser que estos eran los últimos —dijo mirando hacia atrás y encontrando a Ima, Kimiko, Taiki y Zeth sacudiéndose la ropa frente a una montaña de miembros del personal de seguridad plenamente inconscientes. —Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes —dijo Zeth limpiando su lanza y colocándola en el gran carcaj de su espalda junto al resto de sus armas de asta—, a pesar de que destruí el Den Den Mushi vigía de la instalación, lo más probable es que ya sepan que estamos aquí. —Hanbai la lio gorda esta vez... ¿Qué habrá sido de él? —Preguntó Taiki con un ínfimo atisbo de preocupación. —Me estoy congelando aquí dentro... —comentó Ima tiritando—, hay demasiados frigoríficos en este iluminado almacén... —¡¡Qué cojones...!! —Kimiko fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todas las estructuras del almacén se estaban llenando de pequeñas pero numerosas manchas negras; paredes, esquinas, frigoríficos, cajas...—, ¡¿qué son esas manchas negras!? —¡¡Es repulsivo!! —Exclamó Taiki tapándose la nariz con la camisa debido al olor. —Déjame ver... —Ima se acercó a una de las pequeñas manchas negras de la pared y la tocó con el dedo índice de su mano derecha—, esto... es moho... no, ¡¡... esto es!! —Antes de terminar la frase, Ima se acercó a una de las múltiples cajas que había en el rectangular almacén, y a continuación, la abrió. La caja estaba repleta de naranjas con un recubrimiento velloso y filamentoso de color negro—, ¡¡es moho negro tóxico!! —Exclamó mientras utilizaba su técnica View Hawk (Vista de halcón) para agudizar su vista—, ¡¡maldita sea!! —Maldijo cerrando los ojos y tapándose la nariz y la boca con su camiseta verde—, ¡¡TAPAROS LA NARIZ Y LA BOCA, ALGUIEN ESTÁ PROPAGANDO ESPORAS DE MOHO NEGRO TÓXICO EN EL ALMACÉN!! —Tras la advertencia, todos hicieron caso a Ima. En pocas ocasiones demostraba seriedad, y su estado alterado hacía que la situación fuese realmente peligrosa—, ¡¡Abrid la puerta, salgamos de aquí, rápido!! Ray le hizo caso de inmediato, y agarró el pomo del gran portón de acero del almacén. Lamentablemente, fue incapaz de abrir la puerta por mucha fuerza que hiciera. —¡¡La puerta está... atrancada!! —Exclamó haciendo fuerza. —Taiki, ¡¡ve a ayudarlo!! —Le ordenó Ima. A continuación, Ray y Taiki golpearon el portón fuertemente, pero apenas consiguieron abollarlo. —¡¡Tendremos que hacer más fuerza!! ¡¡Kodo, Number 6...!! —'¡¡Steel...!!' —'¡¡DOUBLE HIT!!' —'¡¡BOXING!!' —Os rogaría que lo dejaseis, es inútil intentar escapar —Entonó una voz desconocida desde el Den Den Mushi megáfono en lo alto del almacén. —¡¿... Quién habla!? —Preguntó Fox. —¡¡Qué más da!! ¡¡Mirad a ver si el otro portón del fondo se puede abrir!! —Propuso Kimiko. —Esa voz... él es... Paul Kirchen, uno de los cinco directivos de la empresa —lo reconoció Zeth. —En efecto, me alegra que me reconozcáis. —Reconozcáis no, reconozca, solo te reconoció Zeth —le dijo Kimiko con una fuerte repulsión—, ¿y cómo es capaz de escucharnos, no es solo un Den Den Mushi megáfono? —Parece que también cumple las funciones de uno de comunicación —aventuró a teorizar Ima. —No te pongas nerviosa, Kimiko. A mí me parece que lo que debéis hacer ahora es reconocer vuestros errores y confesar vuestros crímenes. Vosotros habéis entrado fortuitamente a atacarnos y, sintiéndolo mucho, no podemos ni queremos, ni vamos a permitirlo. Espero que lo entendáis y desistáis en vuestro objetivo de destruir nuestra organización, pues ya habéis hecho bastante. —¿Cómo sabe el tipejo este mi nombre? —Preguntó Kimiko—, ¿y qué se supone que hemos hecho? —¿Acaso os parece poco asesinar a los doscientos sesenta y tres empresarios? —Preguntó. —Puto Hanbai, como la lía —dijo Ima para sí mismo. —Aunque, la verdad, os estaré eternamente agradecido por haberlo hecho. ¡¡Estaba harto de que siempre hubiese la misma casta empresarial!! ¡¡Casta, casta, siempre los mismos carcas manejando el dinero de la empresa y robándolo a escondidas de nosotros, los cinco directivos!! ¡¡Es hora de que una nueva generación de empresarios entre en el poder, una generación más preparada, más joven, más...!! —¿Pero qué nos cuenta este ahora? —Se extrañó Kimiko—, oye, ¿tú eres tonto, no? —¡¡La puerta del fondo también está cerrada!! —Informó Taiki desde la distancia. —Es inútil tratar de escapar del almacén por las puertas. Yokubo las selló gracias a las habilidades de su Fruta Nori Nori (Pegamento, pegamento). —Ese es otro directivo... —informó Zeth bastante nerviosa. —Hoooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaa —saludó Yokubo. —¡¡Oye, apártate, estoy hablando yo!! —Le dijo Paul—, y límpiate la boca, que la tienes llena de pegamento. —Es complicao eso, porque está pegao, ¿lo pillas? —¡¡Cállate!! —Hanbai haría un chiste sexual sobre esto —comentó Ima sin perder la seriedad. —La pared es demasiado dura, no podemos penetrar a través de ella... no hay escapatoria... y empiezo a sentirme un poco fatigado —dijo Ray sentándose en el suelo mientras jadeaba. —Parece que ya estáis siendo víctimas de los primeros efectos de mi Toxic Black Mold (Moho negro tóxico) —dijo Paul. —¡¡Así que fuiste tú!! —Le gritó Ima. —Consumí la Fruta Kubi Kubi, una Paramecia que me permite crear y propagar esporas de todos los tipos de moho, aunque confieso que el que he elegido para vosotros es el más peligroso de todos. Mientras derrotabais a nuestro personal de seguridad, introduje esporas de este peligroso microorganismo por los conductos de ventilación. Inconscientemente, lo habéis respirado, aunque os tapéis la boca y la nariz, no hay nada que podáis hacer ya. Afortunadamente para vosotros, aún no habéis consumido una cantidad demasiado peligrosa, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo. Mis esporas siguen propagándose y no tenéis escapatoria. Comenzaréis a sentir fuertes dolores musculares, fiebre, náuseas, vómitos, diarrea, picores de piel, inflamación en ojos, pérdida de visión, hemorragias, dificultad para respirar, tos, mocos, dolor de garganta, confusión, mareos, temblores, convulsiones, entumecimiento, pérdida de memoria, ansiedad, depresión, impotencia... —¡¿Importencia!? —Que no se te sube el pito —aclaró. —Ah, ok. —También sentiréis... —antes de que pudiera seguir enumerando los efectos de su técnica, Kimiko lanzó varias plumas afiladas al Den Den Mushi, averiándolo gravemente. —Mejor así. —Sí, mejor —confirmó Zeth—, ¿... y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No podemos salir... a este paso, vamos a... —¡¡MORIR!! —Completó Ima. *''planta de la torre de control'' —Ese tipo... —dijo Hanbai con una máscara de toro recordando lo sucedido con Lance mientras dejaba a sus pies una enorme pila de cadáveres del personal de seguridad de la empresa—, parecía que me iba a asesinar con esa enorme motosierra, pero... solo se fue y me instó a divertirme... no lo entiendo... se supone que él también pertenece a esta organización —mientras pensaba, Hanbai iba lanzando cuchillos a todos los Den Den Mushi cámara que veía en la planta. Mientras tanto, en la quinta planta de la torre... —¡¡¿A qué esperáis!!? ¡¡CAPTURADLO!! —Gritó Dickens a sus subordinados por Den Den Mushi. —¡¡Es imposible, señor!! ¡¡Ese tipo es demasiado habilidoso!! ¡¡Son incontables los soldados que ha derrotado ya!! —También está destruyendo las cámaras... no podemos ver lo que hace... ¡¡maldita sea!! ¡¡MANDAD A PISHA...!! 'Toxic Evil' *'Yin and Yang'. Volumen II: "Ira inexorable". **Los carceleros de la Marine comienzan a trasladar a Mac Fast, Genzak y Heil Habbels por los pasillos de la prisión provisional. Este último se queja de su atuendo de presidiario y ordena que se lo cambien. Uno de los carceleros se huele las intenciones de Heil y lo patea en los testículos. Esta acción produce la ira inexorable del criminal... ---- Recordatorio de los anteriores capítulos 1.- Toxic Love: *''Se presenta la organización Happy Shokuji, la empresa de comida de mayor influencia en el Paraíso, la cual utiliza métodos ilegales y contaminantes para obtener beneficios.'' *''Aparecen los directivos de la empresa; Emiliana, Yokubo, Paul Kirchen, Dickens y Lance, quien informa que Arrange, el antiguo presidente, había fallecido; iniciando así el conflicto entre los cinco directivos para obtener la presidencia de la empresa.'' 2.- Toxic Brain: *''Dargan Snariad, la Tercera Luna de la Sociedad M.D llega a la Isla Shizen (donde se ubica la sede principal de la empresa).'' *''Los directivos y Dargan (que actúa como mediador) tienen una reunión en la sexta planta de la torre de control para decidir quién se queda con la presidencia. Tras una dura discusión, determinan hacer unas elecciones para que todos los empresarios (263) voten a uno de los cinco directivos.'' 3.- Toxic Pig: *''Los Piratas Free Soul, Zeth y Fox son atacados en la Isla Aquanna por varios capataces y soldados rasos del Happy Shokuji.'' *''Zeth derrota a Pete Zack y los demás acaban con los capataces y soldados restantes de la empresa.'' *''Finalmente, deciden atacar la Isla Shizen para eliminar a la malvada organización del mapa.'' 4.- Toxic Rat: ' *''Los Piratas Free Soul desembarcan en la sede principal del Happy Shokuji y se cuelan haciéndose pasar por suministradores de alimentos. Todos ellos son llevados a la Instalación de Almacenamiento Alimenticio para depositar los alimentos. *''Sin embargo, Hanbai logra escabullirse y se hace pasar por un empresario en la reunión que están manteniendo los directivos y los doscientos sesenta y tres empresarios en la primera planta de la Torre de Control, en donde coloca bombas venenosas que asesinan a los doscientos sesenta y tres empresarios.'' *''Lance absorbe el veneno esparcido por las bombas antes de que se propague y el resto de directivos suben a las plantas superiores de la Torre de Control para mantenerse a salvo.'' *''Finalmente, Lance descubre a Hanbai y en vez de asesinarlo por las bombas venenosas, le insta a divertirse ante la incredulidad del pirata.'' '''5.- Toxic Black Mold: *''Se declara la situación de emergencia en toda la isla tras la masacre ocasionada por Hanbai. Dickens, desde la quinta planta de la Torre de Control (sala de vigilancia), descubre la identidad de los Piratas Free Soul y manda al resto de directivos para que los eliminen.'' *''Paul Kirchen y Yokubo encierran al resto de los Piratas Free Soul en la Instalación de Almacenamiento Alimenticio; Yokubo sella las salidas con su Fruta Nori Nori (pegamento), y Paul propaga esporas de moho negro tóxico por toda la instalación gracias a su Fruta Kubi Kubi (moho) con el objetivo de envenenar a los piratas.'' *''Por su parte, Hanbai invade la Torre de Control (llegando de momento a la segunda planta) y Dickens, desde la quinta planta, manda al capataz Pisha para hacerse cargo del pirata.'' ---- *''subterránea de la Torre de Control'' —Fuiiii, fiuuuuu, fiiuiii... —mientras silbaba una conocida canción de jazz, Lance descendía por unas escaleras en forma de caracol a la planta subterránea de la Torre de Control. Nadie bajaba allí desde hace más de cuatro años, así que todo estaba repleto de polvo y suciedad, lo que molestaba enormemente a Lance. —''¡¡¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, DEJA DE SILBAR, MALDITA NENAZA INSUFRIBLE!!!—Repentinamente, Lance escuchó una tremebunda voz proveniente de su propia consciencia. —Fuiiii, fiuuuuu, fiiuiii... —prosiguió silbando Lance ante la molestia de su segunda identidad—, ¡¡ah, Doku!! ¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó haciéndose el despistado —¿¡Cuándo piensas dejarme salir, Lance!? ¡¡Tengo hambre!! ¡¡Llevo pidiéndote comida todo el día!! ¡¡Estoy harto de hablarte y que no me contestes!!'' —Exclamó furioso el ser que parecía constituir su otra personalidad. —No te molestes, Doku —dijo sonriente—, sabes más que de sobra que no puedo tratar contigo mientras hay gente delante, no quiero parecer un loco hablando solo, ¿entiendes? —Mientras trataba de calmar a su otra personalidad, Lance continuaba bajando las escaleras hasta llegar por fin a la planta subterránea de la torre—. Cuando regresemos, recuérdame que me de una ducha, Doku —le dijo mientras avanzaba por el sucio desván de la torre. —''¡¡LO HARÉ EN CUANTO ME DEJES SALIR!!'' —Le gritó—, ¡¡VAMOS LANCE, ES HORA DE QUE TOME EL CONTROL!! —Prosiguió impulsivamente. —Te me descontrolarías, me temo... —''Bueno, ahí tienes razón...'' —Ya hemos llegado —anunció Lance mientras se posicionaba delante de una mugrienta y cochambrosa celda. —''Ya veo... ¡¡¡ASI QUE HAS DECIDIDO HACERLE UNA VISITA!!! ¡¡FEFEFEFE!!'' —Es hora de cerrar la boca, Doku, gritas demasiado: vuelve al horno del que te escapaste —dijo Lance obligando a su otro yo a desvanecerse en las profundidades de su consciencia—. Por fin estamos los dos solos... —suspiró observando al prisionero que aguardaba paciente en la celda—, ¡¡buen día... señor presidente!! O debería decir... ¡¡señor "antiguo" presidente!! —Lance, eh, ya estabas tardando en venir, puto niñato de mierda... cof, cof —el prisionero se trataba de un gyojin de avanzada edad y salud delicada. Su condición física era realmente preocupante: estaba totalmente ensangrentado debido a las palizas que Lance le proporcionaba diariamente, y se encontraba atado de pies y manos con un esmoquin destrozado por los malos tratos—, qué visita tan grata —comentó sarcásticamente. *''presidente y fundador principal del [[Happy Shokuji]: Arrange, "el noble gyojin"].'' —¿Ya engañaste al resto de directivos con esa burda imitación de mi firma? —Le preguntó con desprecio. —Uhm... aún en esas condiciones sigues siendo un gyojin de voluntad inquebrantable: aún no escuché ningún grito de auxilio o de clemencia, fefefe... —No deberías estar aquí, maldito mocoso, mis oídos no están tan dañados; puedo escuchar la guerra aquí dentro, alguna basura está atacando esta isla, y tú, quien aspira a sucederme actúas de una manera tan irresponsable. —No te cabrees, jefe, no tengo interés alguno en lo que le pase a esta isla ni a la organización —comentó mientras se colocaba las manos en la espalda—, de hecho, todos los empresarios fueron asesinados, la empresa ya no tiene salvación, fefefe. —Ya veo... desde el principio solo te ha interesado el dinero. ¡¡Maldito ladronzuelo, seguro que ya has puesto a buen recaudo las arcas financieras!! ¡¿Qué más da que la empresa se vaya al garete mientras tú obtengas todos los beneficios de ella, eh!? —No tengo mucho tiempo... —contestó Lance colocándose unos puños americanos—, aún necesito algo más de ti... sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, así que... puedes decírmelo por las malas... o puedes decírmelo por las muy malas. —¡¡¡Octohohoho!!! ¡¡COF, COF!! —Tosió mientras reía—, a estas alturas... ¡¡octohohocofcofcof!! ¡¡¿Piensas que voy a revelártelo!!? ¡¡Soy inmune al dolor, mocoso!! ¡¡Golpéame lo que quieras; conozco demasiado bien el sufrimiento de este absurdo mundo, estoy por encima de tus desdeñables baladronadas!! —Exclamó mientras lanzaba un escupitajo al rostro del directivo. —''¡¡¡¡¡ASÍ QUE AÚN ERES CAPAZ DE RESPIRAR, PUTO VIEJO DE MIERDA!!!!! ¡¡¿¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE ARRANQUE LAS COSTILLAS RESTANTES!!???'' —Gritó la otra personalidad de Lance tomando el control del cuerpo por unos segundos—, ¡¡PUAJ!! —Exclamó Lance expulsando una pequeña cantidad de sustancia negra tóxica por la boca. —¡¡¡Octohohoho!!! Ya veo... —comentó Arrange observando fijamente al hastiado Lance—, Doku, ¿eh? Se le ve bastante hambriento... a este nivel, no eres capaz de controlarlo... deduzco que debes tener un horrible dolor de tripa, ¡¡octohohoho!! —¡¡SILENCIO!! —Lance, notablemente furioso, golpeó frenéticamente el rostro del presidente con ambos puños. —Maldigo el día en el que di contigo, mocoso... —susurró Arrange con mirada compasiva. ---- *''25 años...'' —''¿Quién es ese chico de ahí? —Preguntó Emiliana señalando a un jovencísimo Lance repleto de barro y suciedad.'' —''Un superviviente, ¿eh? —Contestó Dickens quitándose uno de sus monóculos para analizar el pequeño cuerpo de Lance.'' —''Esto es... suciedad... —comentó Lance mientras temblaba con las pupilas muy dilatadas.'' —''Octohohoho —rió Arrange—, sentimos mucho haber quemado tu villa, mocoso, pero es un gran terreno para producir, octohoho —mientras se reía de Lance, Arrange se acercó poco a poco a él con la intención de eliminarlo. Sin embargo, Doku, la otra personalidad de Lance, tomó el control del cuerpo y propició al gyojin un violento golpe en el pecho, fragmentándole cinco costillas y dejándolo gravemente herido en el suelo.'' —''¡¿Quién es este mocoso...!?'' —Comentó alucinada Emiliana—, ¡¡Dickens, retrocede!! ---- —Uhm... —suspiró Lance—. Definitivamente, hiciste mal en recogerme, jefe —dijo mientras un hilillo de sustancia tóxica salía de su boca. *''planta de la Torre de Control'' —'¡¡Flare Surprise!!' (Llamarada sorpresa) —de la planta del zapato izquierdo de Hanbai comenzaron a salir incontrolables llamas que achicharraron por completo a varias decenas de soldados que intentaban impedir que Hanbai siguiera ascendiendo por la torre y llegase finalmente a la quinta planta, donde se encontraba Dickens—. Nunca había visto tanta basura acumulada arder de esa forma... ¡¡increíble!! Hanbai logró eliminar a todos los soldados de la tercera planta en cuestión de minutos y logró subir hasta la cuarta, donde le esperaba un misterioso personaje vestido de torero. —Hombreeeeee, ¡¡¡hombreeeee!!! Ar fin a llegaoh er fermozo ninioh; ay, ay, ay, ay que zerzi ereh illo, ay, ay que arteh mah grande tiene ahí con la ahí la máscara eza de toro pishaloca, que ereh un pishaloca, fíhate lo que te digo, ¿ein? *''del [[Happy Shokuji]: Pisha]'' —¿Ein? —Repitió Hanbai desconcertado y con expresión de repulsión. —Zí, "ein", pishapishapishararara. —Oye... —¿Qué te iba io a dezí io? —Preguntó interrumpiendo— Aaaah, zí, zí, zí; ehcusha que te voy a cantah una cansión buenaaaaa, buena: SI ME DEJAH ZER TU TORERO, IO TE BRINDO MI CORASÓN... —comenzó a cantar el capataz ante la repulsión de Hanbai— SI ME DEJAH ZER TU TORERO, IO EHCRIBO CON ZANGRE TU NOMBRE EN ER RUEDOOO, RUEDOOO, RUEDOOOOO... —prosiguió— ME EH PUEHTO ER TRAJE DE LUSEH PARA VERRR SI TE SEDUSEEEE... ¡¡¡Bahta ia de monzergah!!! QUE ME EHTÁ ORBRIGANDO A CANTAH Y YO NO QUIERO, ¿VALI...? Oie tu no me mireh azin eh, no me miren azin que voy pallá y te hincho a hohtiah, ¿ein? paiaso, ¿tas mirao cómo visteh, locuelo? ¿EIN, EIN? Ven pacá que te reviento, ¡¡Corrida de Fermín!! —Exclamó mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia la posición de Hanbai—, ¡¡zoy un ezpermatozoide, zoy un ezpermatozoide, zoy un ezpermatozoide...!! —Repitió mientras avanzaba chocándose con todos los obstáculos. —... Finalmente, Pisha se colocó frente al pirata y, en vez de agredirlo, desplegó su capa roja y le instó a atacar con intención de torearlo. A Hanbai le pareció divertido y aprovechando los cuernos incorporados en su máscara de toro, se lanzó hacia Pisha simulando una corrida taurina. —'¡¡Ehquive con capah!!' —Exclamó Pisha toreando a Hanbai, que ignoró al capataz y siguió su camino—, ¿ah vihto que destresa tengo ein, lo ah vihto? —Preguntó alardeando mientras se desangraba por los cuatro cuchillos que Hanbai le había clavado en la tripa durante el proceso— mardita sea mi puta ehtampa... —maldijo mientras se precipitaba contra el suelo. *''[ Hanbai vs. Pisha. Ganador: Hanbai].'' *''planta de la Torre de Control (sala de vigilancia)'' —¡¡Dickens-sama!! —Exclamó un soldado angustiado mientras entraba apresuradamente en la pequeña sala de vigilancia—, ¡¡Él.. —tartamudeó mientras Dickens tragaba saliva tembloroso—, es demasiado para nosotros...!! —prosiguió al mismo tiempo que se desmayaba por las fuertes quemaduras. Tras desplomarse, Hanbai apareció detrás suya, observando con ojos penetrantes y a través de su máscara al directivo, que sacó de su chaqueta y con la respiración acelerada, una pistola de chispa. —¡¿... A qué esperáis, inútiles!? ¡¡Apresadlo!! —Ordenó Dickens a los tres subordinados que lo acompañaban. Como era previsible, el trío de soldados ignoraron a su superior y con paso ligero, se acercaron a la puerta para escapar, ignorando a Hanbai de una forma muy arriesgada. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, una lluvia de cuchillos colocados anteriormente por el pirata descendió atravesando los cuerpos de los soldados, lo que aumentó el temor en Dickens, que solo era una masa de nervios y sudor frío a ojos de Hanbai. A continuación, Dickens apretó el gatillo de su pistola hasta en tres ocasiones; los nervios le hicieron fallar dos disparos, y el tercero fue fácilmente desviado por la resistente máscara de Hanbai, que se colocó en cuestión de segundos a unos centímetros de Dickens, propiciándole una patada en la cara que reventó sus monóculos y le tiró de su sillón con ruedas. Su pistola de chispa salió despedida de sus manos y acabó bajo control de Hanbai, que aplastó la mano derecha del directivo y, acto seguido, lo disparó de refilón en la nalga derecha. —¡¡Sí que tengo suerte!! —Exclamó con la voz distorsionada por la máscara—, ¡¡me topé de lleno con un directivo!! —Continuó apuntándole al cráneo—, hay algo que necesito de usted —le dijo tratando de ser cortés—, ¿está dispuesto a ayudarme? ¡¡Oh!! Por supuesto que lo está —se contestó a sí mismo. *''minutos después...'' —¡¡... Dejad que los directivos se encarguen de todo!! —En todos los Den Den Mushi de la isla comenzó a retransmitirse un mensaje de Dickens. Todos los soldados desperdigados por las distintas fábricas e instalaciones detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y escucharon con atención el discurso del jefe de personal—, ¡¡Sé que os movilicé hace unas pocas horas para que capturaseis a los piratas invasores, pero ya no será necesario!! ¡¡Los directivos pueden encargarse de ellos, todos los demás, retiraos a la instalación de personal, retiraos —repitió— y descansad allí; nosotros sofocaremos la invasión!! Paul, Yokubo y Emiliana, desde sus respectivas zonas de actuación, no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. Con escaso resultado, trataron de detener a algunos soldados para que se quedasen y combatiesen, pero ninguna de sus órdenes valía más que la de Dickens, quien era el jefe de personal y, por tanto, su jefe directo. Poco a poco, todo el ejército del Happy Shokuji fue recluyéndose en la enorme instalación de personal, abandonando la contienda debido a las legítimas palabras de su superior. —¡¡Perfecto!! —Exclamó Hanbai desde la sala de vigilancia de la Torre de Control—, ¡¡has obrado bien!! —Dijo mientras soltaba uno de los dedos amputados de Dickens—, deberías haberlo hecho a la primera —continuó examinando el paupérrimo estado del directivo, que minuto a minuto se desangraba por las heridas con total ausencia de esperanza respecto a su supervivencia—, no habrías acabado tan mal si hubieras hecho lo que te pedí desde un principio... ¡¡peero!! Tú elegiste el camino del dolor, ujujuju —al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba la última palabra, Hanbai aplastó con saña la mano derecha de Dickens, de la cual ya solo colgaba una falange. *''[ Hanbai vs. Dickens. Victoria: Hanbai]'' Aprovechando una distracción de Hanbai, Dickens sacó un pequeño mando a distancia de su bolsillo izquierdo. El pirata decidió ignorarlo, pues pensó que en su condición actual poco podría hacer. Dickens apretó una pequeña palanca en uno de los laterales del mando, revelando un pequeño compartimento en la pared del cual salió un negro cañón apuntando a Hanbai, quien trató de protegerse con sus brazos de la bala que salió disparada al mismo tiempo que Dickens presionaba el botón principal. Una explosión contenida se desató en el habitáculo. La ofensiva desesperada de Dickens no consiguió derrotar a su enemigo, a quien ocasionó leves quemaduras y varias heridas en los brazos y en el rostro, destruyendo su máscara de toro en el proceso. —¡¡Esa cicatriz...!! —Exclamó Dickens notablemente perturbado— ¡¡¡esa cicatriz en tu hombro...!!! —Prosiguió mientras señalaba el hombro derecho de Hanbai, que había quedado al descubierto debido a la explosión— ¡¡TÚ!! ¡¡¿QUÉ HACE ALGUIEN COMO TÚ EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE!!? ¡¡Los de vuestra estirpe siempre os habéis caracterizado por el desarrollo insostenible de la pulsión de muerte!! ¡¡Aléjate, monstruo...!! Las palabras del directivo molestaron exageradamente a Hanbai, quien no tuvo reparos en levantar al hombre sosteniéndolo por la cabeza al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano lo apuñalaba la cara con saña y ojeriza. La desfiguración del rostro de Dickens provocó su muerte irremediable, y Hanbai, tratando de calmarse, se acercó a un enorme mueble de la sala en busca de vendajes que tapasen su polémica cicatriz. Mientras buscaba por los cajones, su atención se desvió a una de las pantallas que retransmitía información de los Den Den Mushi espías repartidos por toda la isla. En ella se plasmaba la retransmisión en directo de la instalación de almacenamiento alimenticio, donde Ima, Kimiko, Taiki, Ray, Zeth y Fox estaban encerrados. Rápidamente, Hanbai agarró el Den Den Mushi que conectaba con la sala. *''de almacenamiento alimenticio'' —''¿En serio no os habéis percatado de la trampilla de emergencias que tenéis a la derecha del cuarto?'' —La voz de Hanbai comenzó a retransmitirse por el Den Den Mushi megáfono, lo que sorprendió y alegró a todos. —¡¡HANBAI!! —Estalló Ima de la sorpresa. —Un momento... ¿qué trampilla? —Preguntó Zeth contrariada. —Mierda... —maldijo Kimiko tras ver la obvia solución a sus problemas. —''Si bajáis por ahí y continuáis el camino saldréis cerca de la puerta principal de la instalación'' —continuó explicando Hanbai mientras Ray y Taiki abrían la compuerta— una última cosa —matizó— en un cuarto de hora debéis estar en la costa sur de la isla, donde anclamos el barco; os esperaré allí. He asesinado a todos los empresarios de la organización, la empresa está hundida, nuestro objetivo está cumplido. Es todo —finalizó colgando el Den Den Mushi. —¡¿Un cuarto de hora!? —Preguntó Ima molesto—, ¡¡pero... —Tranquilo, Ima —lo interrumpió Kimiko—, en un cuarto de hora nos da tiempo de sobra para aplastar a los dos directivos que nos encerraron aquí dentro. *''The counterattack begins!!'' 'Toxic Meat' *'Yin and Yang'. Volumen III: "Estragos". **En otra zona de la prisión provisional donde Mac Fast, Genzak y Heil Habbels están siendo trasladados a Impel Down, Mupper, subcapitán de los Piratas Meat y antiguo subordinado de Genzak, comienza a causar estragos entre los marines. ---- *''subterránea de emergencia de la Instalación de Almacenamiento Alimenticio'' —¡¡... Taiki!! —lo nombró Ima mientras avanzaba a cuatro patas por el estrecho y maloliente conducto junto a sus cinco compañeros. Taiki estaba delante suya y era el que llevaba la voz cantante de todo el grupo. Detrás, se encontraba Fox. —¡¡... Qué!! —Contestó Taiki imitando el tono de voz de su compañero mientras seguía gateando algo incómodo. —¿Cuánto queda para salir de aquí? —Preguntó angustiado—, me resulta bastante desagradable ver tu culo avanzar todo el rato. Me recuerda a cuando iba detrás de las mulas en mi niñez; me encantaba observar la contracción de sus glúteos al caminar. —¿Las mulas tienen glúteos? —Preguntó curioso Ray, que iba el último en la fila. —Con las que yo crecí sí —contestó Ima girando su cabeza hacia atrás para extender su voz hasta Ray— ¡¡... Taiki!! —Volvió a llamarlo, pero esta vez no recibió respuesta. Taiki estaba conteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo debido a sus groserías— espero que tus glúteos no hagan lo mismo que los de las mulas que perseguía, porque era una práctica bastante fétida, la verdad. Como era predecible, Taiki empujó su pierna izquierda hacia atrás con fuerza, golpeando inevitablemente el rostro de Ima, quien retrocedió estampando sus nalgas en la cara de Fox, que, a su vez, golpeó de la misma forma a Zeth, Zeth a Kimiko y Kimiko a Ray. Acto seguido, los cinco afectados soltaron todo tipo de improperios hacia Ima, hundiéndolo anímicamente. *''principal de la Instalación de Almacenamiento Alimenticio'' —Esto es tan extraño... —comentó Paul frunciendo el ceño y dándole golpecitos al Den Den Mushi que comunica con el interior de la instalación— ya no se oyen ruídos ahí dentro —dijo contrariado—, mi moho negro tóxico suele ser bastante efectivo, pero es imposible que los haya imposibilitado tan deprisa. *''del [[Happy Shokuji]: Paul Kirchen. Consumió la Fruta Kubi Kubi, que le permite crear y propagar esporas de todos los tipos de moho, así como formar costras mohosas con gran rapidez.]'' —Quizá sus organismos son demasiado débiles y no pudieron resistir el veneno de tus esporas —aventuró Yokubo mientras se frotaba la boca con su mano, produciendo pegamento de forma inconsciente y manchando la zona inferior de su rostro de aquella blanquecina sustancia pastosa— igualmente, he de confesar que tu Fruta del Diablo siempre me resultó realmente desagradable —comentó mientras trataba inútilmente de limpiarse el pegamento de su boca y barbilla con la mano izquierda, que no paraba de fabricar la misma sustancia que se supone limpiaría. *''del [[Happy Shokuji]: Yokubo. Consumió la Fruta Nori Nori, que le permite crear pegamento de cualquier parte de su cuerpo]'' —¡¡¡No eres el más apropiado para hablar de la repulsión en habilidades ajenas!!! —Imprecó furioso. De repente, en la salida de la trampilla subterránea de emergencia que Paul y Yokubo tenían a un par de metros en el suelo, comenzaron a escucharse unos sonidos que invitaron a la sospecha. Paul decidió acercarse valientemente para inspeccionar el origen del ruido, pero cuando se dispuso a agacharse e investigarlo, la circular puerta del conducto salió disparada hacia arriba por el guante imbuido de Taiki, quien, al ver la sombra de Paul encima suya, decidió forzar la puerta para golpearlo de lleno. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a aquella insospechada situación, Paul fue golpeado nuevamente por el puño de Taiki, quien salió apresuradamente del conducto para aprovechar el aturdimiento del enemigo. Este segundo golpe espabiló a Paul, que trató de golpear a Taiki con su puño imbuido en una inmunda y verdosa costra de moho (Gross Mold.' "Moho asqueroso"'). El intento de agresión fue interrumpido por Ray, quien ya había salido del conducto junto al resto de sus compañeros. El justiciero anónimo sopló fuertemente y de sus labios emergió una fina corriente de aire directa a Paul (Wind Sneeze.' "Estornudo de viento"'), desestabilizándolo y dejándolo inmune al siguiente movimiento de Taiki, que lo agarró de la cabeza y la estampó contra el suelo. A pocos metros de distancia, Kimiko trataba de alcanzar con una tormenta de infinitas plumas a Yokubo, sin embargo, este último había formado una enorme pared de pegamento frente a él (Nori Wall.' "Muro de pegamento"'), deteniendo todas las plumas que Kimiko lanzaba, que quedaban pegadas en el gran muro pastoso ante la frustración de la pirata. Ima también quiso incorporarse a los combates, pero Zeth y Fox lo detuvieron argumentando que en estos quince minutos que Hanbai les había concedido, debían causar todo tipo destrozos en la fábrica. Con este mismo argumento, Fox logró convencer a Taiki, que acabó cediendo y abandonando la pelea con Paul no sin antes confiárselo a Ray. Así pues, Zeth, Fox, Ima y Taiki se dispersaron por toda la isla cuan luditas. *''de tratamiento de carnes'' —¡¡... Vamos, vamos, vamos!! ¡¡Atajo de inútiles, trabajad, trabajad, trabajad, moved el culo de una maldita vez!! —Exclamó Emiliana furiosa mientras una decena de carniceros a sus órdenes troceaban el género en una larga mesa de aluminio. —¡¡Pero... Emiliana-san!! —Trató de increpar uno. —Tú calla, que este —señaló a su compañero— se tiró a tu mujer y tuvo un hijo con ella que ahora cuidas tú. Desgraciado, adúltero —culminó— que no vales para nada. ¡¡TROCEA, TROCEA, RÁPIDO!! —Le gritó mientras lo azotaba con su abanico. —¡¡Emiliana, cásese conmigo!! —Le pidió uno de los enajenados trabajadores. —Contigo me voy a casar yo —lo rechazó ella—, que asesinaste a tu abuela para cobrar el seguro de la prestigiosa compañía "The Big Mom Insures", cenizo, cabrón. Inesperadamente, el gran portón de aluminio de la instalación comenzó a ser notablemente golpeado y abollado. —¡¡¿Es mi futuro marido quien llama!!? —Preguntó nerviosa. —No —contestó tajantemente una de los carniceros a su servicio. —¡¿¡¿CÓMO QUE NO!?!? —Se alteró la anciana mientras agarraba del delantal a la mujer y golpeaba con su cuerpo al resto de trabajadores sin motivo aparente. De repente, el portón fue arrancado desde fuera y salió disparado en varios trozos hacia la posición de la directiva. Esta, con una total falta de compasión, utilizó el cuerpo de su empleada para detener uno de los trozos que iba directo hacia ella. Acto seguido, y con una aparente seriedad, mandó retirarse a todos sus empleados y agarró dos peligrosos cuchillos de cocina de la mesa de trabajo. La persona que forzó la puerta de la instalación no era otra que Ima, que aumentó la masa muscular de sus brazos (Ni Gorilla.''' "Dos Gorilas)' para tumbar el portón de un potente golpe. —¡¡¡ES MI MARIDO!!! —Gritó Emiliana transportándose rápidamente al techo y precipitándose sobre Ima con ambos cuchillos en sus manos. Ima evadió costosamente la repentina agresión, entrando finalmente en la instalación algo aturdido por la situación. —¡¡NO SÉ QUIÉN ERES PERO YO SOLO VINE AQUÍ A DESTRUIR COSAS!! —Imprecó del susto que le provocaba la violenta anciana. —¡¡NO TE ENGAÑES CARIÑO TÚ HAS VENIDO POR MÍ, VEN ACÁ!! —Contestó acercándose a él en décimas de segundos y rajando verticalmente con sus afiladas armas su torso. —¡¡¿Pero qué cojones!!? ¡¡ESPERA...!! —Gritó mientras evadía sus cuchillos, que eran manejados con una enorme maestría y, a pesar de los intentos de evasión del pirata, cortaron su carne levemente y en repetidas ocasiones. —¡¡CIERRA EL PICO, PIMPOLLO!! ¡¡ACEPTA YA EL CASAMIENTO...!! —Insistía la vieja mientras lanzaba sus dos cuchillos y atrapaba con ellos a Ima en la pared— Serán mis tricentenarias nupcias —informó ella orgullosa de su historial en el amor—, espero que tú no mueras como todos los demás —prosiguió ante la estupefacción de Ima— si te portas bien... ¡¡la "anciana" muerte no te llevará!! (Habla refiriéndose a ella). Hijijijiji. ¿Sabes qué, sabes qué? —Le preguntó— mira lo que tengo aquíiii —anunció sonoramente mientras de entre sus ropajes sacaba una tarta de nata—, será la tarta de nuestra nupcia, ¿te gusta, pimpollete mío? ¡¡PUES CÓMELA!! —Se contestó a sí misma mientras lanzaba la tarta al inmovilizado pirata. Aumentando de nuevo la masa muscular de sus brazos, Ima logró forzar la caída de los cuchillos que lo apresaban y esquivar la tarta, que explotó inexplicablemente provocando la desestabilización de Ima, que recibió una repentina patada de Emiliana que lo postró de nuevo a la pared de la instalación, aunque esta vez sin agarre. Acto seguido, Emiliana lanzó una manzana a Ima, que, viendo la sorpresa que traía la tarta, salió corriendo a su izquierda. La manzana, en realidad, resultó ser un cuchillo. —¡¡Hijijijiji!! —¡¿Qué narices...!? La manzana desapareció como si se tratase de un holograma, y... y... un cuchillo... —¡¡Consumí la Fruta Kozo Kozo!! ¡¡Puedo "camuflar" cualquier objeto!! ¡¡Espera y verás!! —Exclamó quitándose el pendiente de su oreja derecha— '¡¡Pending Pump!!' —lanzándolo hacia Ima en extremo veloz y explotando en su rostro, pues lo que en verdad escondía era una bomba—, ¡¡Hijijiji!! ¡¡Aprovecho la velocidad de los objetos pequeños para esconder armas pesadas!! —¡¡ARRRRRRRRG!! ¡¡MALDITA VIEJA!! —Maldijo Ima enfurecido y con el rostro quemado mientras se acercaba a la directiva— '¡¡NIBURU NO...!!' ''(Mordisco de...) ¡¡COF, COF!! —Antes de acabar de pronunciar su técnica, Ima comenzó a escupir sangre por la boca. Los efectos del moho negro tóxico de Paul comenzaban a brotar en él, y un enorme malestar se apoderó de su cuerpo. —'¡¡NIBURU NO ROBA!!' (Mordisco de vieja) —exclamó Emiliana imitando la técnica de Ima y mordisqueando el pezón izquierdo del doru, que entre retortijones de dolor, logró apartar a la anciana de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ima no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo; estaba siendo claramente superado por una anciana senil, que volvía a acercarse a él con sed de venganza por el anterior golpe. Repleto de rabia, Ima trató de alcanzarla afilando sus uñas (Koto Neko. Corte felino)' mientras ella demostraba una gran maestría en el kung-fu. Tras cinco minutos de combate físico en el que ambos se trasladaron por toda la instalación destruyendo todo a su paso, Ima se percató de que se encontraba en una carnicería. Emiliana se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de su contrincante y detuvo sus embestidas. —Ya veo, ya veo... —dijo ella tratando de ocultar su cansancio físico—, los doru sois sensibles a la matanza de animales, hijijiji, hiji... ¡¡estúpido!! —Exclamó escupiendo—, ¡¡así somos los humanos!! —Prosiguió mientras Ima observaba estupefacto toda la carne muerta del lugar. La ansiedad rápidamente invadió el cuerpo de Ima, quien no podía soportar ver animales troceados. ---- *doce años...'' —''¡¡... No mires, Ima!! —Exclamó un anciano tapando los ojos acuosos de Ima, que acababa de presenciar por primera vez el cuerpo inerte de un animal cazado.'' —''¿... Qué es eso, abuelo? —Preguntó el crío tembloroso.'' —''Se trata de... "la maldad" humana...'' ---- *''La "maldad humana" contra el "animal"...'' Mientras tanto, en el puerto oeste de la isla, un enorme barco marine con el jolly roger de un pájaro marrón en su vela principal, al fin, detiene su largo trayecto y lanza el ancla... '''Toxic Chaos *'Yin and Yang'. Volumen IV: "Traición". **Repentinamente, Mupper alcanza el pasillo en el cual Heil Habbels, Mac Fast y Genzak se encuentran siendo trasladados. Violentamente, y camuflado en el suelo con su Sara Sara no Mi: Modelo Camaleón, lanza su afilada y larga lengua y atraviesa el cerebro de Genzak con ella. ---- *''oeste de la Isla Shizen'' Cuatro importantes personalidades de la Marine descendieron por las escaleras del enorme buque de guerra. —¡¡Fuku-san, Fuku-san!! ¡¡Al fin llegamos!! —susurró Akasagi al oído de Fukushiro—, ¡¡rápido, rápido, busquemos una habitación de hotel donde alojarnos para hacer nuestras i-n-t-i-m-i-d-a-d-e-s. *''[Vicealmirante de la Marine: "Akasagi", Usagi Hiroyuki]. —¿Hotel? Un charco de lodo será lo más confortable que encuentres en esta hedionda isla... ¡¿Y a qué cojones te refieres con "intimidades"...!? *[Vicealmirante de la Marine: "Fukushiro", Kaiten Kubi]. —¡¡Ugh!! ¡¡Cof, cof!! Dudo que pueda permanecer más de diez segundos en este asqueroso pantano. *[Vicealmirante de la Marine: "La más cruel", Kya Nicolae]. —Dejad de quejaros... Mientras antes terminemos, antes nos vamos, ¡¡nuestra prioridad es detener a los directivos!! *[Vicealmirante de la Marine y Comandante del G-4: "Buratori", Uccello Gabbia]. *de Almacenamiento Alimenticio'' En el tejado rectangular de la fortificada instalación, Kimiko y Yokubo combatían. —'¡¡Storm no Hane!!' (Tormenta de plumas) —Kimiko creó un enorme torrente de afiladas plumas que, a gran velocidad y con el apoyo del viento, fueron dirigidas a Yokubo. —'¡¡Nori Launcher!!' (Pegamento lanzador) —El directivo, por su parte, comenzó a lanzar de sus manos una infinidad de gotas pegajosas que colisionaron y contrarrestaron las plumas de la pirata, cayendo estas al suelo repletas de pegotes blancos—. Es inútil. Tus plumas no pueden atravesar mi pegamento, uhmjú —se burló—, tus poderes son muy inferiores a los míos. Ríndete, monada —le advirtió mientras se peinaba hacia atrás, quedando su mano involuntariamente pegada al pelo. Al percatarse de la inutilidad de su Fruta del Diablo, Kimiko se acercó al directivo con intención de entablar un combate meramente físico con él. Yokubo se burló disimuladamente de sus intenciones. —¿Quién te enseñó el arte del combate, monada? —Preguntó con una peculiar sonrisa—. Atacar directamente a tu contrincante es, en la mayoría de ocasiones, "une mort certaine" ("una muerte certera" en francés). —Por eso nunca lo haría —contestó ella segura de sí misma. Mientras conversaban, un centenar de plumas repartidas por todo el tejado empezaron a movilizarse. En cuestión de segundos, todas ellas se pegaron en el cuerpo del directivo, emplumándolo a excepción de la cabeza e inmovilizándolo parcialmente (Hane no Dress.' "Vestido de plumas"'). A continuación, Kimiko saltó a su altura y golpeó con su talón derecho la cabeza de Yokubo al grito de "Fissure". El impacto del pie con su cabeza provocó que multitud de gotas pegajosas saltasen en todo el cuerpo de Kimiko, quien no tuvo otra opción que quitarse su zapato derecho para no quedar atrapada. —Eso me dolió... un poco —admitió Yokubo mientras Kimiko trataba de raspar el pegamento de su cara—, si esto es todo lo que tienes... Antes de darle la oportunidad de acabar su frase, Kimiko comenzó a escapar por la rectangular estructura elevada. Al alcanzar el límite, saltó sin pensárselo dos veces. —¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! —Gritó mientras descendía a su compañero, que se encontraba combatiendo con Paul Kirchen justo debajo suya. —¡¿EH!? Sin dejarle apenas reaccionar, Kimiko cayó directamente sobre su cabeza, precipitándose ambos contra el suelo ante la mirada atenta de Paul. —¡¡PUAJ!! —Exclamó Kimiko tirada encima de Ray—, ¿¡qué le pasa a tu cuerpo!? —Preguntó al ver que estaba repleto de moho. —¡¡Purorororo!! —Rió Paul superficialmente herido—, ese hombre gorila no es rival para mi Fruta Kubi Kubi (moho). Cualquier cosa que toque con estas manos... —dijo mientras sus extremidades comenzaron a llenarse de una asquerosa capa de moho blanquecino— ¡¡se infectará!! (Gross Mold''' "Moho asqueroso"'''). —¡¡Madre mía, qué asco!! —Exclamó Kimiko sin mostrar empatía con su compañero—, ¡¡quita, quita!! —se apartó de Ray. —¡¿QUÉ ES ESO BLANCO QUE CAE DEL CIELO!? —Tratando de alcanzar a Kimiko, Yokubo saltó del tejado de la instalación con su cuerpo generando enormes cantidades de pegamento. —Ah, eso. Es el otro directivo, encárgate de él —ordenó Kimiko sin piedad—, soy inútil contra él. —¡¿QUÉ!? ¡¿Crees que en mi estado puedo encargarme de algo, mocosa infantil!? —Ay sí, por un poquito de moho que tiene ahí... eso se rasca un poquito y listo. Venga va, nos intercambiamos los enemigos, ahora me toca el tío mohoso. Yokubo estaba cada vez más cerca de precipitarse contra el cuerpo de Ray; este, aún tumbado, alzó con esfuerzo las dos palmas de sus manos y comenzó a emitir un fuerte vendaval de ellas (Wind Palm). Al chocar el viento con el cuerpo pegajoso de Paul, cientos de gotas comenzaron a desperdigarse por todo el lugar, mayoritariamente en el cuerpo de Ray, que quedó repleto por dos capas; una de moho y otra de pegamento. Ray maldijo a Kimiko mientras Yokubo caía como una plasta en el suelo cerca de Ray, que se encontraba infectado e inmovilizado por el pagamento. La pirata, por su parte, avanzó hacia Paul, quien comenzó a generar una capa de moho verdoso por todo su cuerpo (Moldy Armor.' "Armadura mohosa"'). —¡¡Si me tocas, te infectarás!! —Trató de avisarle el directivo. —¿Eso crees? —Preguntó Kimiko acercándose y confiada—, ¡¡probemos!! —Purupurupurupurupuru —el Den Den Mushi de Paul comenzó a sonar—, purupurupurupurupuru. —Espera un momento, ¿va? —Le preguntó retirando su armadura mohosa. —Va —insólitamente, Kimiko aceptó. —Gocha! —Hiiiiiiiiiii, aquí Paul (...) ajá, ajá, ajá... ¡¿QUÉ!? ¡¿CÓMO!? ¡¿DÓNDE!? ¡¿AHORA!? Ok, va, ajá, ok, sí, vamos, ¡¡QUE SÍ, COÑO!! —¿Paul...? —Murmuró Yokubo extrañado. —Parece que tenemos un problemita... —Auguro que el el sufijo "ita" ahí tiene menos sentido que en mi órgano genital... —Flipao —le increpó Kimiko. —Ya. *''de tratamiento de carnes'' Ima y Emiliana se habían adentrado de lleno en la zona de almacenamiento de la carne, en donde había pasillos enteros de cadáveres de animales ensangrentados y malolientes colgados de barras. —¡¡Hijijiji!! —Emiliana no paraba de cortar la carne colgada, salpicando a Ima, que estaba totalmente manchado de sangre animal—. Dime, mocoso, ¿estás asustado? No paras de temblar, hijijiji. ¿Te cuesta respirar en este ambiente...? ¡¡Qué estúpidas creencias animalistas tienes!! ¡¡Los humanos necesitamos carne para sobrevivir, carne fresca!! —Exclamó cortando más cadáveres recientes—. Convives entre humanos, deberías acostumbrarte a verlos devorar animales, forma parte de nuestra naturaleza... sin embargo, ¿sabes lo que más me gusta a mí? ¡¡DESPELLEJARLOS VIVOS Y CALCULAR EL TIEMPO QUE AGUANTAN ANTES DE MORIR!! —A continuación, rajó violentamente el vientre de Ima, cayendo este en un charco de sangre sin dejar de temblar. Inesperadamente, una lanza empaló brutalmente a Emiliana desde la espalda. Zeth había logrado llegar a la instalación de tratamiento de carnes, para sorpresa de Ima y de la directiva, que gritó de dolor sin quedar aún inconsciente. —¡¡REACCIONA INÚTIL!! El gritó de Zeth provocó que los sentidos de Ima volviesen a emerger. Al fin, dejó de temblar y asumió su situación. Notablemente malherido, logró levantarse y acercarse a Emiliana. La directiva aún estaba aturdida por la lanzada recibida, hecho que fue aprovechado por Ima, quien arrancó su cabeza de cuajo con su mano derecha, transformada ahora en una zarpa de oso de peligroso aspecto (Kuma no Ashi.' "Zarpa de oso"'). La cabeza de la anciana salió rodando con una terrorífica expresión facial, juntándose con la sangre y pieles de los animales a los que despellejaba vivos. Zeth logró sostener a Ima antes de que cayera, acariciando cariñosamente el cabello del pirata. En pocos segundos, Ima quedó irremediablemente dormido y Zeth lo subió a su espalda para abandonar juntos la tétrica instalación. Afuera les esperaba Fox esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. *''sur de la Isla Shizen'' —Bien, ya estamos todos —confirmó Taiki en la cubierta del Winter Soul. —Habéis tardado demasiado —se quejó Hanbai rascándose la cabeza—, os dije un cuarto de hora, ¡¡uno, no dos!! —Tenemos dos heridos graves —comentó Taiki algo triste por la situación. —Yo los curaré, soy médica —informó Zeth apoyando a Ima en el mástil—. Kimiko, ¿cómo se encuentra Ray? —Lo acabo de meter en la cama... está tosiendo muy fuerte, su infección cada vez es más grave. Debemos partir rápido, cuatro Vicealmirantes de la Marine acaban de desembarcar en el puerto oeste de la isla; al menos eso escuché del Den Den Mushi de uno de los dos directivos a los que Ray y yo enfrentamos. Ambos abandonaron el combate para confrontar a los marines; parece ser que han venido con intención de detener a los altos cargos de la empresa. —Lo sé, Fox me lo dijo. Él decidió quedarse en la isla —informó Zeth con un tono algo melancólico—, la Marine puede ayudarle a encontrar a su madre secuestrada por el Happy Shokuji, al fin y al cabo es su principal objetivo. Se reunirá con el resto de la OLP en la Isla Típie para buscar todos juntos a sus familiares secuestrados. Yo soy vuestra única aliada ahora para derrocar la tiranía de la Sociedad M.D, la Organización para la Liberación del Paraíso queda desecha. —¡Fox! —Exclamó Taiki—, ¡sabía que me olvidaba a alguien! —Eso fue muy cruel, Taiki-kun... —¡¡CÁLLATE HANBAI, NO FUE ADREDE...!! Y así, el Winter Soul levó el ancla de nuevo... *''oeste de la Isla Shizen'' —Así que es cierto... habéis venido a detenernos —Paul y Yokubo habían llegado finalmente al puerto oeste de la isla, donde Buratori, Kya, Fukushiro y Akasagi se encontraban. —Después de tantos años colaborando juntos la justicia al fin pone su ciega mirada sobre nosotros... definitivamente esto es como une chanson triste et mélancolique —comentó Yokubo notablemente contrariado. —Solo las presas ignorantes de su aciago destino se acercarían a sus cazadores —comentó Kya colocándose las gafas sensualmente. —¡¡Bura-san!! —Le llamó Akasagi— ¡¡Debemos seguir el procedimiento!! ¡¡Expón los motivos del arresto!! — —Sobreexplotación de los recursos naturales, sobreexplotación laboral, tráfico de influencias, asesinato... —Ey, ey, ey, para el carro monada. Seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo —comentó Yokubo esbozando una peligrosa sonrisa—, tenemos mucho dinero. —Bura-san, Bura-san, añade el soborno —matizó Akasagi mientras realizaba un ridículo bailecito. —Uhm... —suspiró Buratori—, Fukushiro. Tras escuchar su nombre con aquella seria entonación, Fukushiro se colocó rápidamente en frente de Yokubo. El directivo se mostró incapaz de seguir sus ágiles movimientos, y su rostro solo pudo albergar temor mientras el vicealmirante entonaba unas oraciones. —¡¡Mi señor es mi fuerza, mi roca, mi amparo, mi libertador!! ¡¡Mi Dios es mi escudo, mi más alto escondite; el que da a mis pies la ligereza de una gacela y me hace caminar por las alturas!! —Mientras rezaba, su puño izquierdo se imbuía poco a poco en Busoshoku Haki y en una misteriosa aura dorada circular — ¡¡¡Homage Shinken!!! (Homenaje al puño de Dios) —Yokubo salió propulsado por el brutal puñetazo que Fukushiro le asestó en la tripa, quedando inmediatamente inconsciente. —¡¡¡JODER, JODER!!! ¡¡¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO!!! —Gritó Akasagi con una voz mucho más grave mientras llevaba su mano derecha al bulto del pantalón— ¡¡DEMASIADO ABULTADO...!! Paul, lejos de quedar intimidado ante la derrota de su compañero, decidió tomar venganza por él, segregando una capa de moho alrededor de sus brazos y lanzándose sobre Fukushiro. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de atacarlo, Akasagi lo interceptó en el aire con una rápida y fuerte patada en la boca; el directivo cayó de bruces al suelo y mientras se recomponía del golpe, Akasagi se quitó su guante negro derecho. Paul quedó traumatizado al ver que un pequeño ojo de iris roja y sin párpado se encontraba en la palma de su mano. —¿... Qué clase de ser eres? —Le preguntó visiblemente atemorizado y tratando de retroceder disimuladamente. —Kyasasasa —rió el vicealmirante. Su aguda voz se coló en el tímpano de Paul, retumbando repetidamente en su interior—. No te preocupes, seré breve —anunció con una voz mucho más grave e intimidatoria. Paul se sentó sudoroso en el suelo mientras Akasagi continuaba acercándose—. No debes tener miedo, solo echaré un vistazo a tu interior. Consumí la Fruta Miru Miru (mirar, mirar); puedo ver el pasado y el futuro de todo lo que toque con los ojos de mis manos. Muéstrame tu interior —bajo esta premisa, Akasagi tocó la cabeza de Paul con la mano abierta. Todos los recuerdos del directivo fueron ojeados por Akasagi, quien retiró la mano bruscamente—. Ya he visto suficiente —comentó con una sonrisa— ¿te gustaría "ver" a ti también? Mi habilidad me permite revivir los recuerdos de las personas, hacer que los vivan de nuevo. Dime, ¿qué tal un repaso por todas las situaciones dolorosas en tu vida? ¡¡Gaishou!! (trauma) —Como si se tratase de un indefenso animal, el vicealmirante volvió a colocar su mano derecha en la cabeza de Paul, reviviendo todos sus traumas y momentos difíciles en menos de un segundo. La mente del directivo colapsó de repente; sus ojos se tornaron blancos y su boca comenzó a salivar en exceso. Tras retirar la mano, cayó de boca al suelo. —Supongo que eso concluye la negociación. *''minutos después. Alrededores de la Torre de Control'' —¡¡En efecto, señor!! Tanto el directivo Dickens como la directiva Emiliana han sido brutalmente asesinados; hemos comprobado sus cadáveres. —Uhm... ¿Quién habrá podido asaltar esta isla? —Se preguntó a sí mismo Buratori—, ¿algún cliente insatisfecho? —¡¡Es obvio que no!! —Le regañó Fukushiro. —Lo que sí es obvio es que hubo una gran batalla —ratificó Kya—, ¿habéis interrogado a los trabajadores? —¡¡Estamos en ello!! —Respondió el infante marine— todos ellos se refugiaron en la instalación de personal, según dicen, el directivo Dickens les ordenó a hacerlo. —¿En pleno ataque replegando fuerzas? Debe haber un error en el informe. —¡¡Nada de eso, Kya-san, todos los interrogados coinciden en que se les ordenó retirarse!! —Todo esto es tan raro... —suspiró Fukushiro apoyándose en una roca mientras se quitaba la bota del pie derecho para limpiarla. —Fuku-san, Fuku-san... y-yo p-podría limpiarte eso... —No hace falta, gracias Akasagi, lo haré yo mismo. —Insisto... —comentó mientras se acercaba al calcetín de su compañero. —¡¡Eh!! ¡¿Qué haces, qué hueles!? —Entonces... —reflexionó Buratori—, Dickens, Emiliana, Yokubo y Paul Kirchen —mientras pronunciaba sus nombres, Kya iba tachándolos en su cuaderno—. El presidente Arrange falleció, así que solo queda... Un tenebroso y agudo acorde de violín resonó repentinamente en la cúspide del enorme torreón de control. Lance, el último y más peligroso de los directivos emergió desde las escaleras del sexto piso, observando a una considerable distancia a los cuatro vicealmirantes mientras entonaba una triste balada con su grisáceo y deprimente violín. —Es un verdadero honor que el magnánimo Vicealmirante Uccello Gabbia recuerde mi insignificante existencia —su voz se retransmitía por toda la isla mediante un Den Den Mushi megáfono instalado en la cumbre de la torre— han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vi marines en esta isla, uhmmm, desde luego fueron buenos tiempos. ¡Siento la necesidad de presentarme de nuevo! —Exclamó irónico—. Estúpidos y ciegos sirvientes de la decadente justicia, yo, Lance, único heredero de todos los bienes de la ahora ilegal empresa Happy Shokuji, os doy mi más calurosa y cordial bienvenida —mientras hacía gala de su más hipócrita faceta, cerró la balada que entonaba con un espantoso e inapropiado acorde. —Ya decía yo que no podía ser tan sencillo —comentó Buratori apretando sus dientes con fuerza—, ¡¡Kya, Fukushiro, Akasagi, tened cuidado!! —Les advirtió—, él no es como los otros directivos. Su nivel es... similar al de un Guerrero del Mar. —En cualquier otra circunstancia, os habría instado a que os marchaseis, ¡¡soy una persona amable!! —Exclamó— sin embargo, consideraría ese acto como cruel e injusto y no benevolente. Tengo algo que vosotros buscáis con gran interés... ¡¡su mera existencia pone en jaque al mundo entero!! No podría dejar que os marchaseis sin ni siquiera daros la oportunidad de tratar de arrebatármelo. Mirad, ciegos representantes de la corrupción —dijo sacando un gran fajo de antiguos papeles. —¿Qué cojones...? —La respiración de Kya se entrecortó en sobremanera; la tensión le invadió por completo, al igual que al resto de sus compañeros—, ¡¡AVISAD AL CUARTEL GENERAL!! —Gritó temblorosa a sus subordinados— ¡¡QUE ENVÍEN A UN ALMIRANTE A LA ISLA SHIZEN DE INMEDIATO, NO PODEMOS CORRER RIESGOS!! —¡¿POR QUÉ ALGUIEN COMO TÚ POSEE LOS PLANOS DEL PLUTÓN!? —Le gritó Buratori con un alto grado de nerviosismo. —Vamos Doku —susurró— ¡¡ES HORA DE PEGARNOS UN "ATRACÓN" COMO ES DEBIDO!! *''¡¡Una misión de imperativo cumplimiento!!'' 'Corrupción' *'Yin and Yang'. Volumen V: "Libertad y Alianza". **Mupper asesina al marine que escoltaba a Heil Habbels y Mac Fast. A continuación, roba las llaves de las esposas de kairoseki de ambos criminales y les libera. Heil y Mac le preguntan su identidad y su razón para liberarlos. Mupper les propone una alianza pirata. ---- *''Mientras la sombra de una gran guerra se cierne con cautela sobre el mundo, el peor de los villanos sonríe con taimada excitación...'' Las pérfidas carcajadas de Lance resonaban indomables en lo alto del gran torreón de control. Los marines trataron por todos los medios de contactar con el Cuartel General para que enviasen a un almirante a la isla de inmediato: lo relevancia de lo ocurrido era demasiado notable para confiar los riesgos de la operación a cuatro vicealmirantes. La posesión de tan valioso documento en manos de aquel ominoso villano era, sin lugar a dudas, una auténtica catástrofe. —¡¡Imposible, no hay conexión...!! —Anunció uno de los marines a sus superiores—. Me temo que no podemos contactar con el Cuartel General en la isla. —Probad fuera —ordenó Kya con diligencia—, partid con el navío y alejaros en el mar hasta poder establecer contacto, ¡¡rápido, moveros!! —¡¡Qué extraordinariamente adulador resulta que tratéis de movilizar a un almirante para combatirme!! —Exclamó sin ocultar su excitación por la situación—. ¡¡Menudo momentazo!! ¡¡Vuestra pose es plenamente satisfactoria para mi percepción visual!! ¡¡Sencillamente sublime!! ¡¡Qué expresión tan splendide!! ¡¡Mi labio inferior no puede dejar de sangrar por la fogosidad de vuestras expresiones!! —Estúpido lunático —dijo para sí mismo Fukushiro. Acto seguido, resopló y miró a sus tres compañeros en una suerte de inseguridad. —Comprendo su satisfacción —arrancó a decir Akasagi—, nuestras caras deben ser un cuadro en este instante. Pasaron un par de minutos. Los rostros de los cuatro marines comenzaron a desdibujarse a ojos de Lance, quien los miraba con detenimiento desde la cúspide del gran torreón directivo. Un paso en falso de Lance fue suficiente para que Buratori avanzara con decisión hasta la puerta de la torre. Su intrépido movimiento fue imitado por sus tres compañeros, quienes decidieron ir en busca de Lance. Así que finalmente se han decidido, pensó Lance bajando las escaleras de la azotea hasta llegar a la sexta y última planta. Nada más llegar se sirvió una copa de vino blanco y se sentó relajado en el gran sillón rojo frente a la ventana. El conocimiento no deja de ser fuente de poder. He de reconocer que es un acto en exceso valeroso asaltar esta torre sin tener la más mínima información sobre su estructura y disposición, reflexionó arqueando las cejas y mojándose sutilmente los labios de vino. Esta torre es mi propia casa: conozco bien sus salidas y pasadizos. Deben tener una calculada estrategia para acabar conmigo. Si no es así, me temo que han entrado sin permiso en la boca de un lobo que muerde con maestría. Los pensamientos de Lance fueron interrumpidos por el monótono goteo del vino y la sangre derramada. Inconscientemente había estallado la copa y recibido varios cortes leves en la mano que la sustentaba. La mancha en su pantalón y las gotas que la intensificaban horadaban profundamente el sistema límbico del villano. Lance se tapó los ojos con la mano manchada imaginando las abundantes manchas rojizas que se esparcirían en breve por sus salones ¿Habrá algo más placentero que observar el fluir de la sangre fuera de un cuerpo? Se preguntó. Seguro que sí. Contestó avanzando hasta la ventana y observando el contaminado paisaje que él mismo se había esforzado en crear. La corrupción. TO BE CONTINUED Categoría:Arcos